Our Family: Carmendy's POV
by NCISLOVER25
Summary: A 13 year old girl has just been found and after running a test to see who her father is, it turns out very different then they thought. Follow through the times of Carmendy as she goes through life with her new family.
1. Finally Found

**Authors Note: Hey Guys, so as you probably know, I am new to this so please stick with my story as I continue, I will get better at it, I promise! Well, I have had this story going on for a while on paper and I figured that may as well put it out there for people to read. I will be updating almost every day. So thank you for reading and please favorite, follow and review, it would mean the world to me!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of NCIS, sadly.**

**Chapter 1: Finally Found**

I was sleeping on the small blanket in the basement when I heard someone walk in. I looked around for a minute before realizing that it must have been late at night because it was pitch black in the place I was being kept. I wrapped my blanket around myself tighter, considering that it was the middle of winter and I had been down here in nothing but a tank top and shorts. I had been down in this basement locked up for 16 days, and I was scared.

After shrugging it off, thinking it was the wind, I lied back down, wondering if someone would ever find me. Then I heard the sound of the door of the basement being kicked down and heard a man shout "NCIS we have a warrant."

I screamed then remembered that was probably a stupid decision because now someone knew I was down here. Immediately four lights turned on me and I saw four people with guns trained on me. The oldest man, who had gray hair walked over to me and helped me up. I then realized just how cold it was and I started shivering. The older man took off his jacket and handed it to me, probably wondering what I was doing down there in a basement.

"Are you Carmendy?" he asked.

"Yes sir" I replied, obviously knowing my own name.

Three other people started walking and we followed them. I noticed they were mumbling something, probably about me. I got into the car, only then noticing that there were 3 men and a woman who were with me. Two guys looked about 30ish and the woman looked about 29, the other man looked late 40s. I said nothing crawling to the other side of the car.

I was listening to their conversations, and I heard "Not the middle hump seat, come on boss can McGee take it for once." Coming from the older of the two younger men.

Then I heard "No DiNozzo, get in the car." From the older man.

We all got in, and started to drive somewhere. When we got about 10 minutes into the drive, I noticed a faint light somewhere. I was beginning to get antsy so I spoke up. "Excuse me, may I ask why I am here in a car with, well whoever you guys are?"

The woman spoke up. "You are Carmendy, right?''

"Yes" I replied

"We are NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigation Services, my name is Ziva David and we are here to, well as you can say, rescue you. We will be here at the drop of a cat."

"Hat Ziva, drop of a hat, by the way my name is Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, or Tony and this right here is McProbie. And up there is the fearless leader Leroy Jethro Gibbs." The older of the younger men said.

"No it's not, I'm Tim McGee." The youngest man said.

"Anyone seen the new James Bond movie?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh, no, but I want to soo bad!" said Tony.

After that I realized that we had arrived at the destination. We got out of the car and went up the elevator. After getting to the right floor, we walked out and I saw a bunch of cubicles and desks, and a giant wall with the words MOST WANTED and peoples mug shots.

"David, I want DNA results to find her father, take her down to Abby's lab." The boss said.

I got back in the elevator with Ziva and we went down to the lab. Once we got there, A really weird looking goth girl came up to me. "So you must be the famous Carmendy. I'm Abby, and I'm just going to take a sample of your blood and run it with the system so that we can find your father." She said poking a needle into my skin and taking blood.

She put a drop of the blood into a big machine and it whirred to life. "This should only take 10 minutes, you can go take a nap in the other room." She told me bringing me to a room and giving me a stuffed hippo to use as a pillow. I lied down and the pillow farted, and I then realized that she was waiting at the window laughing at the expression I had on my face. I lied back down and tried to fall asleep.

10 minutes later, I heard a ding and then someone say "Oh my gosh. She can't be." I looked around and then came out of the back room. Abby must have called everyone down in an emergency, because when I got there, everyone came rushing in the room. She opened up my file and my father's face popped up. Everyone's eyes got big and they all were speechless.


	2. Daddy

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to my loyal followers! I also really appreciate the reviews! I'm going for at least 5 by the end of the week, starting out small. I promise this will be worth reading! Well, now you get to figure out the mystery so read on! :) Remember, favorite, follow and review! It means the world to me!**

**Disclaimer: If only I owned NCIS…**

**Chapter 2: Daddy**

_10 minutes later, I heard a ding and then someone say "Oh my gosh. She can't be." I looked around and then came out of the back room. Abby must have called everyone down in an emergency, because when I got there, everyone came rushing in the room. She opened up my file and my father's face popped up. Everyone's eyes got big and they all were speechless._

The test results had come back and on the screen there was an unexpected face that popped up. "Meet Miss Carmendy, daughter of Anthony DiNozzo Jr." Abby announced. She looked at Tony. "Carmendy Anne DiNozzo. Has a nice ring to it."

She walked up to her printer with the results printing so that Tony, well my father, could bring them to the courtroom to get official custody of me. Then we walked out, still speechless. Gibbs then spoke up as we were in the elevator. "You two leave; take tomorrow off and Ziva with you so that you can get the custody papers signed, and get this sorted out by the time you come back." Then we got out.

After grabbing some things from my dad and Ziva's desk, and checking to make sure that we had the custody papers, since the first time we left them and had to go back, and everything else needed. We got into my dad's mustang and we took off toward the courthouse. The first thing we did when we got there is go through security, which didn't take long at all, because my dad and Ziva had their badges.

4 wrong turns and 2 times asking for directions, which Tony did not think were needed, later we found the custody room. We walked in and saw a judge. She gave my dad like fifty pages to initial and sign then she gave Ziva a witness paper. "You are gorgeous, I love your hair, and your eyes are the perfect shade of emerald. You are a lucky girl to look so pretty!" The judge said.

I knew like everyone else, that she was commenting on my naturally wavy dark brown hair that was perfectly tamed and my emerald green eyes that I must have inherited from Tony. In retrospect, it gets kind of annoying and embarrassing after years of being complimented.

Once the papers were all signed, she gave my dad a copy of my birth certificate, which said that my name was Carmendy Anne DiNozzo, my birthday was June 25th 1999, and I was 13 years and 8 months old, well I did that math on my own.

We headed out of the courthouse, with a large sum of money from a check that was from my mother's bank account that was taken from her and given to my dad when she went to Gitmo. Then we got in the car.

On the way home we passed by a subdivision with a sign that said OPEN HOUSE. The subdivision was a 10 minute walk from the navy building. All of a sudden my dad stopped short pulling into the parking lot of the subdivision and I was pulled back by the seatbelt and yelled ouch. "Sorry, I just remembered I have a one bedroom apartment and I don't think that you want to share a bedroom with me." He said laughingly.

"Ya, I think you got that one right." I laughed

We walked into the house, since it was an open house and looked around. I saw a kitchen, a living room, the master bedroom, a staircase leading downstairs and upstairs, and an island. Then I walked upstairs and looked at the open room leading to a hallway. I walked down the hall and saw 3 bedrooms and a bathroom. The bedrooms all had walk-in closet. Needless to say, I liked the house.

I walked back downstairs and my dad was also smiling. We heard the door open and saw a blonde peppy lady walk through and Ziva reached for her gun. "Hi! My name is Lisa Lockwood. I am the real estate agent here. I noticed you come into the house, so here I am." She said loudly.

"We are interested, how much are you selling this apartment for?" My dad asked.

"After all of the deductions, one hundred ten thousand dollars." She said smiling.

Then my dad looked at me and Ziva, who I knew were closer than I thought, even though they weren't dating; yet. "Campfire" he said.

I just looked at him blackly as he signaled me over and we started whispering.

"This house is big and cheap, I snatch up the deal before she realized how cheap she's letting it go for." He said

"Ya, and you can even run to work on the warmer days to get rid of the hibernation weight." Ziva stated, laughing.

I joined in laughing as Tony spoke again. "Very funny guys."

"Lets buy it, considering that you are most likely going to use my money that I inherited." I said.

"Ya, we share it, that is what the contract said." He replied

Me and my dad looked at each other and nodded. Then my dad spoke up. "We'll take it."

She gave my dad lots of papers to sign and me and Ziva went upstairs to what would be my bedroom. I started planning considering that I had an obscene amount of money right now, because I got all of my mother's money and she was rich, until she got stupid and landed in prison. I decided I wanted an Ohio State bedroom since that was the school I dreamed about going to.

Walking back downstairs I heard my dad and Lisa talking. "How early can we take it?" he asked.

"It's all yours." She replied walking out of the house.

Then me and my dad ran around claiming rooms like little children while Ziva just shook her head laughing. We made a mutual agreement that I got all of upstairs and Tony got the master bedroom and the basement.

Now that we had a house it was time for furniture shopping. Boy would that be interesting.

**Please remember to review! I'll be back tomorrow for you guys! :)**


	3. Shopping

**Authors Note: Hey readers, so I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this chapter, but I changed my mind last minute…Anyways, I have gotten some questions regarding tiva, my FAVORITE couple! So of course there will be lots of it, but it will not be as noticeable until a few chapters later on. Thanks for reading and remember to favorite, follow, and review it means much to me when I get a review to read! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not owned by me…..**

**Chapter 3: Shopping**

_Now that we had a house it was time for furniture shopping. Boy would that be interesting._

We got in the car, considering that it was only 1630 and we had a while to waste. We drove up to IKEA first. On the drive there we discussed what we wanted to get on this trip shopping. "Well, I want to do my room in red and white, because I want it to be themed with Ohio State. That's where I want to go to college if you want to start saving by the way." I said.

The car came to an abrupt halt and then we heard honking behind us, because we were on a highway, so we started going again. "Did you say Ohio State?" Tony asked.

"Yes, and what is your problem with stopping short today? One day this seatbelt is going to break." I replied.

"That's where I went to college! I was on their varsity basketball team! Told you my kids would have good taste someday Zee!" He said in shock.

"Well I owe you." Ziva said laughing.

"No way! That's so cool!" I exclaimed! "I have to tell Brayden!"

Again the car stopped short. "Who's Brayden?" Tony and Ziva cried out at the same time.

"Jeez, Brayden, he's my best friend from Baltimore. We planned on going to Ohio together." I replied.

"I need to meet this Brayden of yours." My dad replied turning on the radio.

The song Scream and Shout was on so we all started singing and laughing to the radio and whatever was on at the moment. Before we knew it we were there.

I got out of the car and we headed in the doors. We started our walk around the pathway looking for anything that we could put into my bedroom. It was endless hours of shopping and after 20 minutes, Tony was already complaining.

After 3 hours, we walked out with a white bed frame, a white loveseat for my room in the little corner area, a closet organizer for my clothes, and a white desk with a red chair. We stuck all of the parts in the trunk and backseat of the car and headed for home.

On the way back, Tony stopped at what I could only guess by the sign was a target. We all got out again even though it was 19:30. Once we got in we started shopping around for any extra things to go with my room. We ended up getting a red, satin Ohio State comforter set, a red and white lamp, a bunch of red desk accessories, and a flat screen TV. I also noticed Tony sneak Skyfall into the cart.

When we finally got home it was 2100 and we decided to leave everything in the car and move it tomorrow, so we went over to my dad's apartment, well soon to be old apartment and popped in the movie and called for a pizza.

After about 20 minutes the pizza got here, and it was gone within about half the time. We feasted on popcorn and pop while we watched Skyfall all crammed onto the couch. By the time the movie was over, we were all asleep on the couch after the long day of lots of discoveries.

The next morning when I woke up I noticed Tony and Ziva curled around each other on the couch that I had fallen off of during the night. It was 0600 and I was not going back to sleep, so I decided to get up. Well needless to say, the apartment has seen cleaner days, and I tripped over a dumbbell that I was surprised not to have fallen on last night.

After that, everyone was wide awake and Ziva had her gun trained on me. Eventually she noticed it was me and lowered it. We all got up and decided to get an early start on moving. We had called a company yesterday and they were coming at 0700, so we had to start packing up boxes. I started with the movie collection, putting them into a laundry basket, since Tony had no boxes, not really planning to move at the moment.

Once everything was loaded into the truck, we drove away from the apartment. I was holding a goldfish whose name was Kate. We got to the house in 10 minutes, and walked in. The movers arrived a little less than 2 minutes later than us, and we started unpacking the car since we still had the furniture boxes in them.

When everything was out of the truck and in the right spots in the house, all that was left was the boxes and my room furniture. Tony pulled a credit card out of his pocket and handed it to Ziva. "Go shopping for clothes with her please, I have to put together her room and she only has the outfit that she got last night. This is hers and it has over 3,000 dollars on it for clothes."

I left with Ziva to go to the mall. We started in Hollister. I got 8 shirts , 2 pairs of jeans, 5 skirts, and 3 dresses. After Hollister, we went to Aero and got 6 shirts, a sweatshirt, a pair of yoga pants and a skirt. Then we went to lots of other places in the mall and I ended up having 19 shirts,3 pairs of jeans, 16 skirts, 7 dresses, 6 sweatshirts and 4 pairs of yoga pants. Yes, I was very happy with my new closet.

On the way home with Ziva I heard her phone ring. She answered it after the second ring she answered, signaling for me to be quiet. She said hello and I started to listen in on her side of the conversation. All I got from it was that someone asked her if she was able to go out tonight and she said that she was busy. Then she hung up.

"Is that your boyfriend?" I questioned.

"Ya, that Sean, we have been dating for the past 4 months." She replied

"Why can't you go out tonight?" I asked.

"I was going to spend the day with you and Tony." She said.

"You should go. If you really like him you should just go, don't worry, we'll be fine tonight, I can take care of myself if worst comes to worst." I told her.

"OK fine I'll go, but if your dad asks why I'm not staying tonight, you're taking blame." She said laughing.

When I got home, I walked up to my bedroom with the bags. My room looked amazing, better than I thought it would. The walls were already white so Tony put red Ohio State decals on them and then my bed was right in the middle, my couch being in the nook area across from a TV. My closet had the wire organizer in it, and then my desk was in a separate office room. I looked up above my bed and smiled. Tony had put his old basketball jersey in a shadow box. After I saw the room I ran downstairs and gave Tony a hug. "Thank you daddy. I love it!" I said.

That night, it was pouring rain, and when I say pouring, I mean it was like a hurricane was coming to the coast of Virginia. Me and Tony were around the TV watching Indiana Jones, which my dad was surprised I had never seen when we heard a knocking on the door. Tony got up to go get the door and I followed closely behind him. When we opened it, we saw what we least expected, a soaking wet, crying Ziva.

**Well, that's my treat for you guys for being such loyal readers. Please review I would really appreciate it! :)**


	4. Heartbreak and Nightmares

**Authors Note: Hey readers! Sorry for not updating last night, I was very busy. This is not the best of chapters, but don't lose hope yet! They will get better as soon as I get to the better parts of the story…right now we're still introducing Carmendy to the rest of the office. Thank you for reading and remember, favorite, follow, review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

**Chapter 4: Heartbreak and Nightmares**

_Me and Tony were around the TV watching Indiana Jones, which my dad was surprised I had never seen when we heard a knocking on the door. Tony got up to go get the door and I followed closely behind him. When we opened it, we saw what we least expected, a soaking wet, crying Ziva._

The first thing my dad did was let her in the house. We walked over and she sat on the couch still sobbing and muttering incoherent words. All we understood was "He" "Surprise" "Dancing" and "Another girl" After about 10 minutes, she calmed down. "I went to go surprise Sean and he was there, dancing with another girl."

"Oh Zee, I'm sorry." My dad said to her.

"Tha-That's not all, before I left, I saw her face. Tony it's Liat. He's working for them. " She cried.

He hugged her and I used it as an excuse to go upstairs and leave them to their own time. I ran up the stairs and went to my bedroom. It was 2200 and my dad had to bring me to work, because apparently schools don't accept students with my type of family history.

I got into some of the pajamas I had bought earlier today. I crawled into the bed, which was very comfortable. I stared at the ceiling, listening to bits and pieces of my dad's conversation with Ziva. All I know is that Sean was one of her late father's spies who was trying to find her for the new director. They wanted to apparently take her back to Israel.

I eventually fell asleep and before I knew it I was having another nightmare. I was back in the basement where I was two nights ago. I heard a door open and braced myself. I watched the door until I heard gunshots. I hid in the back corner of the room and heard the basement door open. There was a huge muscular guy coming in with his gun pointed around looking for me. I screamed and he pointed the gun at me. He had his finger on the trigger when someone shook me awake.

I almost punched someone until I noticed who it was. Tony and Ziva were standing over me, my dad had my hands over my head because when I first got up, I was swatting at people. My dad looked very nervous as he let me go. I started crying and he asked what it was. "I was back, in the basement and a big man came and found me and was about to shoot me."

Ziva started smoothing down my hair as Tony talked "Are you ok?"

"Yes." I answered. Looking at the clock that said 0400. "I don't think I can go to sleep again though."

I got up and they still looked worried. It was then I noticed that Ziva had spent the night at the house. I just shrugged it off as I went to the bathroom to get in the shower.

When I got out of the bathroom, I went to my closet and grabbed an outfit. I pulled out a pair of jeans. Then I went over to the shirts side and pulled out a black long sleeve shirt. Then I grabbed a white infinity scarf and changed into it.

I towel dried my hair so that it was still a bit damp and went over to my makeup area. I pulled out a grey eye shadow palate and did my eyes in a grey color. I finished off with some mascara and grabbed diamond earrings and put them in my second ear pierced hole. Then I grabbed my black and grey lace dangle circle earrings and laid them aside as I went to do my hair.

I put my hair into a wraparound waterfall braid. I put the earrings in once I finished and went downstairs. It was 0600 and I had another hour until we had to leave. I grabbed a piece of toast and sat down and ate it with orange juice. My dad came out at the same time. "Where's Ziva?" I asked him.

"In the shower, are you almost ready to leave?" He said, still combing his damp hair.

"Ya, let me go get my shoes and bag." I replied walking back upstairs.

I grabbed my neon pink PINK backpack/sack like thing and went over to get my shoes on. I decided on a pair of high heeled flower patterned lace up shoes. Walking out of my room, I shut off the light and walked downstairs.

After getting in my dad's car; I got to sit in the front because Ziva was in her car; I turned on the raido, even though the drive was only 5 minutes. As soon as my dad got in the car, he turned it off. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Ya, I promise it was nothing compared to some of the ones I had when I was actually down there." I told him.

"You know you have to get a psych evaluation, right." He said.

"Why?!" I questioned.

"First off, your mother, Eliza, is at Gitmo, and second off, you have been technically held hostage. I would have gotten you out of it, but it's better to be safe than sorry, and after what happened last night, I just want you to be safe." He responded.

"UGH, I don't have anything wrong with me, I can assure you of that." I said.

"I know, but I would like you to be safe."

"Fine, but just know I'm not happy about it." I said getting out of the car.

**Remember to favorite follow and review! Please and thank you!**


	5. Getting There

**Authors Note: Hey followers, I am so sorry for not updating lately. I have been really busy cheering at basketball games and training for my marathon. I really am sorry for not updating, but please review, it gives me something to read while I have nothing to do when I am out places. Thank you for still being loyal! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, but I think you get that so I'm going to stop doing these….**

**Chapter 5: Getting There**

**2 weeks later**

I was sleeping at my dad's desk when Director Vance walked over to the bullpen. He poked me on the side of the head and I woke up with a start. Then I looked at him still groggy from my nap. I rubbed my eyes and spoke. "What the-?! Ohh, it's you…" I exclaimed.

"I need Team Gibbs here immediately." He told me.

"Well why did you have to wake me up, I'm just here with my dad!" I replied, still mad about my nap.

Team Gibbs walked up to the bullpen from a case. Then Vance waited for them to walk up. "These are for you, secnav is making me give you a couple weeks off, and we have to send you on vacation. It was either this or Texas, and we all know how you four would react to living on a ranch house for two weeks." He said pointing at me, Tony, McGee, and Ziva.

He threw down a packet on Gibbs's desk and I picked it up and opened it. There were six tickets to Walt Disney World. That meant they were for me, Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, and Abby. I looked at the travel itinerary, and the flight was for 0800 tomorrow morning. Then as everyone sat down to go do their work, we heard Vance shout from the top of the stairs. "Why are you still here, I gave your case to another team!" as he walked into the office.

"Everyone pack, and we will meet up at the airport at 0600. I'll go tell Abs." Gibbs said walking toward the elevator.

I walked out following my dad, got into his mustang and we headed home. As soon as we got to the house, I ran up to my room, and grabbed my new suitcase. It was tan with cheetah print on it. I opened the biggest one, and grabbed my new iPhone 4gs to look up the weather. It was March, and Florida must have been having a heat wave this year, because every day it was at least 90 degrees, except it was supposed to rain for about 7-8 days.

I heard Ziva walk in. For the past two weeks, she had been practically living here, so everything she had was practically here, except she must have run home for her suitcase.

I grabbed 6 pairs of jean shorts, 3 pairs of running shorts, 4 t-shirts, 8 cute looking tank tops, 2 PINK sweatshirts, and much more. When I got all of my clothes into the big suitcase, I went to my bathroom and grabbed everything I would need from in there. Afterwards, I grabbed practically my entire make-up closet.

Once everything was packed and I double checked to make sure I had everything, I went downstairs to the living room. I grabbed a pizza from the freezer and put it into the oven. Then I got a text from Abby, saying to remember a couple fancy outfits. So I quickly slipped upstairs and grabbed some sundresses and skirts and stuck them into my suitcase carefully.

When I got back downstairs, I saw that the pizza was done cooking. I grabbed it out of the oven and went to put it onto the counter. I heard Tony and Ziva walk out of the bedroom with their suitcases and come over to the island counter and grabbed a slice of pizza. We all ate, talking about the day, laughing until we noticed it was 2200 and we had to get to bed, because we had to be out of the house the next morning by 0400. I went to my bedroom and got in bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was sleeping.

The next morning, at 0300, I got out of bed and went straight to the shower. When I finished, I got out, wrapping a towel around myself and going to my room. I pulled on a pair of yoga pants and one of my OSU sweatshirts. I put on my make-up and waited for my hair to dry, which would take longer than the time I had left to get ready, so I just left it down hoping it would turn out like it usually did.

Once I was done with everything, I grabbed my purse and my carry-on bag and walked to the living room where my dad and Ziva were waiting. "Hey kiddo, ready to go?" my dad asked.

"Yup, I've got everything." I told him, as we walked toward the door.

We got into the taxi that was going to take us to the airport, loading our suitcases with us. I looked at the house holding my phone and headphones and waved goodbye for the next couple of weeks. Then, I stuck my headphones in, and started listening to music as my dad and Ziva talked to the taxi driver.

Once we got to the airport, we got our bags waited at the front area for Gibbs, Abby, and McGee. After 5 minutes, they showed up with bags in hand. We all got in line for the bag check in, and after 10 minutes, we were all checked in, only holding our carry-ons. We went to go through security, and they all just flashed their badges and we didn't have to go through the tedious lines.

When through the security gates, we got to boarding gate. We got there just in time too, because they just started boarding for our flight to Orlando International Airport. When we got on, I sat at the window seat with my dad and Ziva, and Abby sat at the other window seat with McGee and Gibbs.

We took off at the scheduled time and before I knew it, I was able to use electronics. I listened to my music, played temple run and made myself a facebook account. Eventually, I got out my book on Disney World, so I could see what was there and began to read it. I noticed that my dad was watching some old black and white movie, and Ziva had been reading a book the whole time, while Abby was bugging McGee and Gibbs was sleeping with a boat building magazine on his face.

After a 2 hour flight we finally arrived at MCO, aka, Orlando International Airport. We got off the plane and I looked around seeing all the palm trees and beautiful sun. We made our way over to baggage claim to get our bags. We got McGee's first, then mine, Ziva's, Abby's, Gibbs's, and finally Tony's.

Once we had everything, we walked over to the area where the "Disney's Magical Express" bus would come pick us up. "Six for All Star Movies." My dad said.

"Go to isle 6, your bus should be here any second. Oh, here you better hurry." The lady at the counter said as the bus pulled up to the curb. We got on the bus and sat down, I sat alone and so did Gibbs while my dad and Ziva sat together, and McGee and Abby sat together. We watched a video on checking in until we got to the hotel.

The All Star Movies resort was a DiNozzo family dream. It was all on movies, so me and Tony were practically in heaven when we got in. We all walked up to the concierge desk, where we checked in for our rooms. They handed us the packets, and we looked inside them for the keys. Opening up the booklets, we noticed that we were in rooms 920, 921, and 922. Then we pulled out the keys.

There were names on them. They had put Gibbs in his own room, 920, and they put me with not only my dad, but with Ziva also in room 921, which meant that Abby and McGee were sharing a room. I really don't know how they figured those room arrangements out, because neither Tony and Ziva, or McGee and Abby were dating.

We walked over to building 9, which was close to the food area, so we were all set. After getting up a flight of stairs, we were at our rooms. I put the key in the slot, and like magic, the door opened. There were two double beds in the room, and there was a bathroom and everything we would need.

When I got my bag on the bed, the first thing I did was change into my swimsuit, considering it was at least 90 degrees, and we were right next to the pool. Within minutes, we were all changed and down at the pool swimming and going down the water slides. That is until a huge rainstorm came out of the blue.

**Remember… favorite, follow, review!**


	6. Going Downtown

**Authors Note: Hey Guys, so it's Tuesday and I'm super excited because that means new NCIS episode! So ya I'm going to watch it and I'll tell you how I thought it was tomorrow. Well, till then Favorite, follow, review! I love to read what you guys thing of my story, and please constructive criticism does help me a lot!**

**Chapter 6: Going Downtown **

We ran back to the hotel room wrapped in the small pool towels freezing even though the weather had just been 90 outside. Once we were back in our hotel rooms, we got dressed back in warmer clothes. I pulled on a pair of white shorts, and my OSU sweatshirt from this morning. I pulled on some red sandals and walked out to Abby and McGee's room as asked to by Tony and Ziva.

I knocked twice and waited about 2 seconds when they opened the door. "Hi, my dad and Ziva were wondering if you guys wanted to come to Downtown Disney with us?" I asked.

They looked at me, obviously not wanting to go shopping, mainly because it was 1900 and they wanted to stay at the hotel and eat pizza. "No thanks, we're going to eat here." Abby responded. They shut the door and I walked over to Gibbs's room.

I went to knock and he opened the door, expecting me. "Do you want to go to Downtown Disney with me, Tony, and Ziva tonight?" I asked

"Shopping; I think I'll pass." He replied closing the door.

I walked back into the room and it stopped raining. "That's a no from everyone." I shouted out, making sure they could hear me as I went to grab my phone and keycard from the table.

"Really. Well I guess it's just us three." My dad said.

"We better go if we want to catch a bus before 2200!" Ziva replied back quickly.

We all walked out the door and headed to the bus station. The rain had stopped, so now it was much less hot outside. Once we got to the bus station and headed into the roped line, we noticed there was a bus coming for our direction. So we waited for it to get here.

After about 2 minutes, the bus finally pulled up to us and we walked on. I ran to the back and we all got the back seats. On our way there, we planned where we were going to eat. A good 15 minutes later, we arrived, seeing the Downtown Disney sign.

The first thing we did when we got it was look around, awestruck. I looked at all of the buildings that had different stuff inside them as we walked over to The Rainforest Café. After placing our reservations, we had an hour to shop around until we needed to come back, so naturally, we walked to the candy shop.

An hour after we put in for reservations, we were called to come back. We walked all the way back to the Café. We sat down at the table and a waiter came over, taking our order. I got a cheeseburger and we waited for the food to come back. During the wait, we talked and laughed and did spitballs until our food came back for us to eat.

Once we were all finished, we decided to go walk around a little more. Around 2245, we decided it was getting late, so we were going to head back before we missed the last bus of the night which departed at 2300. We walked back to the bus station after our great day at the amusement park and got straight onto the bus.

After the 15 minute bus ride, we arrived back to the hotel. All of the lights were off as we walked through the closed lobby to our room. When we got there, I inserted my key, and we walked in the dark area. Ziva flipped on the light switch and I saw a note that looked like it was in Abby's handwriting, so I read it.

Hey Guys,

Tomorrow we are going to Magic Kingdom, and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us. Afterwards, we could head out somewhere to dinner so we could have our first 'family' dinner since getting here. We weren't sure if we should bother you by texting you or not so I did this. Well, text us when you get it!

-Abby, McGee, and Gibbs.

I opened up my phone and made a message with Abby, McGee, Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs-which I highly doubt he even got anyways- and started typing. I said, Yes, we would love to. Then I got into bed, which I got to have to myself, making Tony and Ziva share a bed, which they were already asleep. My head hit the pillow and I was out after a few seconds, exhausted from the fun I had today.

The next morning, I got up at my usual 0500 time. I put on my running shorts, a t-shirt and my puma running shoes. Then I wrote a note and put it on the side table as I walked outside to go take my morning run.

It was beautiful outside as I ran around the whole hotel, which was empty, considering that the parks didn't open until 1000. I eventually made my way back to the room, and walked into the door, noticing that Ziva was in the shower and my dad was still sleeping. I walked over to McGee and Abby's hotel room and knocked on their door waking them up. Then I did the same for Gibbs, but I was pretty sure he didn't sleep last night anyways.

I got back to the room and Ziva was already dressed and doing her hair in the mirror in the main room, so I go into the shower. When I got out, I pulled on my green Hollister shirt with a pair of jean shorts and walked out to the main room where my dad was alert and awake. I pulled out my makeup and hair stuff and did all of that while we all got ready.

Once all of us were ready, we went down to get breakfast at the diner hall. I got a waffle in the shape of Mickey Mouse and ate it pretty quickly. It was really good. After we were all ready, we headed out to the line where we would get the bus.

All 6 of us got on the bus and we were driven down to Magic Kingdom.

**Please Review! For me… :)**


	7. Magic Kingdom

**Authors Note: So I'm kind of sad no one reviewed last time. Please do this time, because they really help me get more inspiration to write. Please, give me constructive criticism and tell me what I can do better with this story! If you would, review with a RANDOM name, NOT YOUR OWN, and I will include it somewhere in the story. Well, thank you! Favorite, Follow, Review please! And trust me on what I write in these Disney chapters, I have been there over 16 times…;)**

**Chapter 7: Magic Kingdom**

We arrived at Magic Kingdom and headed right to the bag checking station. We had 2 backpacks with us, so we had to get them checked for anything. We decided just to let them check them, considering that everyone except me had their badges-I didn't have one, because I wasn't a 'real' agent even though I did all kinds of extra work- because we didn't want to have to do anything with them, because this was a vacation, not a business trip.

Then we headed to the ticket place. We pulled out our passes-which were hopper passes, so we could go to as many of the parks as we wanted in one day- and handed them to the ticket lady. Tony went first, followed by Ziva, me, Abby, McGee, and finally Gibbs. They made us put our index finger on this blue light thing as we put the tickets through the machine. I walked through and we waited for everyone to get through.

When we were finally all through the gates, we all walked over to the place where the park maps were at. I grabbed one, along with Abby, and we looked for where we wanted to go first. Apparently we were now in Main Street, and we wanted to get a fast pass for Splash Mountain first. We all walked up to the train so we could get there, because none of us really wanted to walk that far.

Once we got onto the train, we all crammed onto the same row of seats, because most of the other ones were taken. We drove around to Frontierland and got off the train right in front of the ride. We walked over to the almost empty ride, and decided to just go, since the wait was only 5 minutes. We walked along the roped course until we got to the area to get on the ride.

I sat with Gibbs-who had another fun side when we were places other than work-in the front, Ziva and Tony sat right behind me, and McGee and Abby sat behind them. We all put our arms up, and the bar came down on our laps. Then the ride started.

We rode through the course, each small drop feeling like the big one. Then we got to a spot where we knew it was going to be the big drop and we all looked at each other and screamed as we went down the drop. After the drop was over, me and Gibbs ducked so Tony and Ziva got soaked, and we were completely dry.

After we got back to the area where we reload, there was no line at all forming. Asking the man, he said that it was going to be a very slow day with barely anyone coming to the park today, because MGM was the park with extra-magic hours, plus it was a weekday in the off-season. We all got off, and decided to get fast passes later, so that we could go on it during the fireworks if we even needed the passes. Once we were all out of the line, we headed over to the line for Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, my dad and Ziva still trying to dry off, but feeling a little bit of coolness in the 96 degree weather.

We walked through the line for Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, and we had no wait at all again. This time though, there were 15 seats, so I got the front, Ziva was behind me, Tony was after her, Gibbs went next, Abby was after Gibbs, and McGee was last.

The ride started, and we put our hands up. We went through twists and turns, and hills. Eventually the ride was over and we got our picture code, so that we could look at it to buy it later. After we got out of the ride, we decided to go over to the Haunted Mansion.

That line was practically empty too. There was a 10 minute wait. So we waited. When we got on the ride, I sat with my dad, Ziva sat with McGee and Abby sat with Gibbs. We got to an area and the ride stopped. I screamed and jumped, because my dad pushed my shoulder and said boo. I hit him and we all started laughing, because the 'doom buggies' were at a spot where everyone else could see what happened.

Eventually the ride started up again and we went until the end. We all got off, and decided to go to Fantasyland. We started at It's a small world, where we all rode in the long boat with another family. Then we all went to Peter Pan's Flight, and I sat with Abby as we went over the scenes from Peter Pan. Next was Under the Sea with The Little Mermaid-which all of the guys hated- and I sat with McGee, trying to get him in the spirit. After that was The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, where I sat with Ziva and we laughed the entire time. The Mad Tea Party teacups was next, with us all sitting together trying to spin the teacup as fast as it could go. Later, we rode Dumbo the Flying Elephant, and I sat with my dad, even though it was a pretty tight fit. Lastly, we rode The Barnstormer and I sat with Gibbs, making a record of sitting with everyone at least once.

When we got out of Fantasyland, we decided to eat at Cosmic Ray's Starlight Café. I got some chicken and we ate in the big room, that was now almost so full of people we couldn't find a seat. Eventually we did, and we all sat down and ate our dinner.

Once we were finished with our food, we headed out to ride more rides. We were in Tomorrowland, so we made the best of it. We rode on the Tomorrowland Speedway, and we all went alone in the cars, except my dad went with me, because he must not have wanted to drive. I noticed he got kind of scared when he said I drove like Ziva, but I just laughed.

When we were off of the cars, we headed over to Space Mountain. The ride was an hour wait, so we hurriedly got fast passes so that we could return in an half an hour to the ride. We went over to the Tomorrowland Transit authority ride. I sat with my dad and Ziva. We rode through for about 20 minutes, since we were worn out from the day.

It was 1930 when we got on Space Mountain, the order went me in the front, Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Tony, then Ziva in the back. We rode through it with our hands up and had the time of our lives. When we got off, we watched the fireworks.

After the fireworks were over, we headed back to the Hotel. We left at the busiest time to leave, so we had to stand on the bus. All of us were bumping into one another until we got off at our stop finally. We all talked about what we were going to do, and we decided on Epcot, but we were going to just do the World Showcase tomorrow, since we had a while left before we had to leave.

We all headed to our rooms and almost instantly fell asleep. That night I had a great dream, for the first time in what felt like forever.

**Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review! **


	8. World Showcase

**Authors Note: Please use CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM to help me with my story! I will do much better than if I get a whole bunch of the word great. Not that I don't like that, I love it, but I want to make this an amazing story! Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review! Thank you!**

**Chapter 8: World Showcase**

I woke up around 0800, because I felt like sleeping in today, because the park didn't open until 1100 for the world showcase, which we were going to today. I got out of bed and put my hair into a high ponytail and grabbed my running outfit, putting it on and grabbed my shoes. I left my dad and Ziva, who were still sleeping, a note saying where I was.

When I went outside, I felt the perfect weather. I went down the stairs and started my run. I made it all the way around the hotel, before coming back, completely refreshed. I got back in the room, and no one else was awake, still. I threw the note I wrote in the garbage can and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After my shower, I changed into a white tank top that said love pink and had a black 86 in the middle. I put on a blue, green and white sundress with some blue sandals. I then added my make-up and left my hair down.

Within this time, Tony and Ziva both took a shower and got dressed and we all had cereal for breakfast. I heard knocking on the door, so I opened it. "Are you guys ready?" Abby excitedly exclaimed.

"Ya, just a second." I replied, grabbing my aviator sunglasses and my phone.

Ziva walked out, and then we waited about 5 minutes for Tony. "You'd think he would be the first ready." McGee said.

"Key words 'you'd think'." I laughed.

My dad came out, dressed with his ray-bans on and we all walked over to the bus. "You better not be entering a wet tee-shirt contest there." He said looking at me.

I just shook my head and kept walking until we got to the bus station. The bus for Epcot was just starting to pull away and my dad ran to stop it. He caught up with it just before it left. We all got on it racing to see who would get the back four seats. We all ended up sitting in a space meant for four, but we all kind of fit. Except for the fact I had to sit on the end and felt like the window was going to break off and bring me out with it.

Finally, we got there. Going through the line for getting our bags checked took forever, even though we only had two backpacks. Once we were through, we headed toward the ticket area. After we were through the gates, I grabbed a map. "Let's start with the Canada, that's the last on the list, so it probably won't have that much of a crowd this early." I told them.

"Um, we kind of think maybe today we should go around separate ways today, you know, McGee, Gibbs and me, can start at the Mexico area and you guys can start at the Canada. Maybe you guys can talk about, some…things." Abby said winking at Tony and Ziva.

"Sure that works. If you guys want to meet up somewhere, text one of us." Ziva said.

All of us said bye to each other and we headed out. Once we got to the Canada, we started to look at the sights. We watched the video on the Canadians, for about 15 minutes. Then we decided to start toward the United Kingdom. We looked around for awhile until we got bored.

About 20 minutes later, we got to the next stop, France. I heard my dad mumble under his breath. "We need to tell her Zi. I have a way."

Then he walked over to a shop and left me standing with Ziva looking at the fake Eiffel Tower. We started to talk about how the trip was going until my dad came back with a small bag. "Car, we have something to tell you." My dad said, walking up.

He looked at Ziva as he pulled out a small box. "We're going to get married." He told me, pulling out a diamond necklace in the shape of the Eiffel Tower. "And this is where we're going to take you."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "You guys have only been together for two weeks tops!"

"Carmendy, we have been together for the past year." Ziva told me.

"Wh-what about Sean?" I asked.

"He was just a decoy for an undercover mission I was on. I got pulled from it, because my old, well, agency found me." She replied.

"Oh, well what was your 'old agency'?" I asked. "And why didn't you tell me you guys tell me?"

"I will tell you the details of my life later. But right now, I would like to ask if you are okay with us getting married." She responded.

"Well, if I get to keep that necklace, I guess I can't object to having a sane mother." I said smiling as we all got into a group hug.

My dad put the necklace on me and I smiled some more. "The only people who know about this are you and Abby." Tony said. "We are going to take you to Paris and get married there."

"When?" I asked.

"June." Ziva replied taking a ring off of a piece of string around her neck and slipped it on her finger.

We walked out of France like one happy family.

After going through a lot more countries, we were done in Epoct. Tony thought we should go back and have a nice dinner at Epcot, and Ziva and I agreed with him. We walked halfway around the 'world' until we reached Italy. It was 1900 as we sat down at the restaurant, and we finished by 2030.

When we finished, we lined up for the fireworks show we got a front row spot, because we wanted to see what they looked like.

To say it was amazing would be an understatement. It was so cool, that when it was over, I wished it went on again. We decided to go out with the rush again, so we walked out with everyone else who had just seen the show.

There were about 20 other people on our bus and we had to stand in the isle. I was in between my dad and Ziva, first off, because it was freezing, and second, they wouldn't fall over. We discussed where we would go tomorrow and at the same time me and Tony shouted Hollywood Studios. "Like father, like daughter." Ziva exclaimed.

I got off the bus and we headed to our room. It was already 2200, so we decided to call it a day and head to sleep. I laid down on the bed and almost instantly fell asleep and dreamed about what happened today what we would do tomorrow.

**Please Review with the place they should go after Hollywood Studios! I really don't know what to pick….. Thanks! Choices—Animal Kingdom, Magic Kingdom, and Epcot (Future World). Also, do you think it was too soon for me to have them get engaged?**


	9. Dreams, are they good or bad?

**Authors Note: So, I have received some personal messages asking why Tony wasn't freaking out, like he would on the show and what had been happening with Tony and Ziva. Well, this is CARMENDY'S point of view, and she doesn't see everything that has been happening, so I thought about it, I plan on making one that is TONY'S point of view for you guys. (Monday and Wednesday are my Carmendy Days, and Tuesday and Thursday are my Tony days) Well, I hope you enjoy it. Also, I'm hitting a MAJOR writers block, so if you can review with ideas of things they can do or things that can happen please feel free to! Thank you!**

**Chapter 9: Dreams, are they good or bad?**

I woke up the next morning and looked around. It felt so weird as I felt the bedding and realized it was my own. I got out of bed and ran to my dad's room where him and Ziva were sleeping. "Dad, Daddy!" I whispered shaking him.

"What Car?" He asked groggily.

Then he looked at me again. "Wait, are you ok? Are you going to pass out again? Do we have to go back to the hospital?!" He asked more urgently this time.

"What? I was going to ask, where are we? What happened to Disney?" I questioned.

He looked at me sadly. "You got knocked out yesterday. You must have been dreaming." He told me.

"But what about, what about Ziva and you? What about…everything?" I asked.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." He told me as I left to go get ready for going to the office today.

I got in the shower thinking about how perfect it was, and how realistic it looked. When I got out of the shower, I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, then I got my coral color ¾ sleeve shirt and a pair of coral wedges.

I just put on mascara and threw my hair up into a ponytail with a small, floppy, coral bow. Then I walked down to the kitchen where everyone was waiting. We got into the car, bringing up small conversations. Neither me nor Tony mentioned anything about our conversation this morning to Ziva.

When we got to the Navy Building, I walked straight in grabbing my visitors pass. I got into the elevator with Tony and Ziva and we rode up to the bullpen. As soon as we got there, we heard Vance yell down to us. "Gibbs, McGee, David and DiNozzos up here NOW!" he yelled.

We walked up the stairs all looking at each other, wondering what we could have done. AS we walked into the office, I realized, something was not going to be right.

I walked in after everyone else, and just stared silently as I tried to listen. "I have done some rearranging of teams." He said.

"I mean this in the nicest way possible, but why am I up here?" I asked.

"Anthony, you are being assigned Agent Afloat, and Carmendy, you are going to take his place." Vance declared.

"WHAT?! Don't you need to go to um, ya know COLLEGE to be here!" I exclaimed.

"You can't do that! I have a child to take care of now!" My dad spoke up.

"I can do what I want. Pack up, your flight leaves tomorrow at 0600." Vance announced dismissing us of his office. "and for you, tomorrow we will be creating your ID, so be here early." He said pointing at me.

We walked into the bullpen still in shock, not speaking, until Gibbs told us all to go home. We all walked to our cars, but Ziva went with us, considering that her car was in its spot in the driveway. We drove away, but instead of driving home, we went to the courthouse.

Walking in, we went through security. All of us walked into the court building part for Child Custody. My dad walked to the front desk requesting papers for me. Once he had them, he filled them out, so that Ziva would have custody of me until he came back.

They all signed the papers, and I realized that it was actually happening. He was being forced to leave me. They stamped the papers and we walked out, in the sad silence that we came in with. We got home, and my dad sat me down on the couch. Ziva and Tony sat down surrounding me as I started to cry.

"Listen to me, I don't have much time here right now." Tony said running his fingers through my hair as I tried to stop crying. "You are my girls, and no one, not even Vance can take that away. Come to MTAC when you need to, and we can always video chat, just ask McGee to set it up Car, and Ziva, you know. I will be back soon enough but I need you to remember to stay safe. Please promise me that you will take protection from Gibbs and not try to be as tough as you can. Ziva, all of her papers and information is on the counter and if something is to happen, where her mother is to get out of jail, you need to keep her safe. "

Then we all had a group hug and we all cried until we fell asleep. At 0400, the alarm clock went off, and we all got up. Tony rushed packing and Ziva and I started to make breakfast. I was still exhausted, but I wanted to stay up so that I could be with my dad for the last few hours before he left.

When 0530 rolled around, we left for the navy yard, because the plane was going to pick up my dad there. I was wearing my Ohio State Sweatshirt with OSU yoga pants and red toms. We arrived at the navy yard, where the plane was waiting. I started to cry again and so did Ziva. Then we saw Abby, McGee and Gibbs pull up, and noticed that Abby had been crying too. We all had a team hug as my dad boarded the plane.

At 0600, we waved the plane goodbye and walked into the office, going straight to the lab, where I redid my make-up, because I had to get my ID made for my new 'job'. I checked my hair before Ziva led me down to the area where my ID and badge were. They entered my information and made me stand in front of a camera where they took my picture. After my picture was taken, they took a retina scan to I could get into the restricted places like MTAC.

Once finished, I got my printed ID, and stuck it in the provided area in the wallet like thing they gave me. Then I clipped the badge onto the waistband of my pants. We both walked down to the arms area where they gave me a quick test on accuracy that I surprisingly passed better than any newbie. I got my weapon and walked over to my 'new desk' which still had all of my dad's decorations on it and everything.

I turned on the computer, logging on with the username and password they gave me and I officially started my first day of work.

**Please review what you thought! Also, I need some cases to investigate! Thank you! Please keep reading, it will get better! **


	10. First Case

**Authors Note: So has anyone read Tony's POV story? If not, you might want to. Please read and review! I'm sorry for such a short chapter. Please review again! Thank you! And I need more names for the people so if you would like to give me one, that would be great! Thanks!**

**Chapter 10: First Case**

I was still super confused in why I was working here. Also, why my dad had been transferred to the Agent Afloat position on a ship. I was really beginning to wonder how much Vance hated me. I was bored all day, considering that we had to do paperwork all day long.

At 1400, we got a call in MTAC from my dad. He said he was alright and how he already missed us. Before he left, he asked me if I could step out so he could talk to Ziva, so I did. I got out to the bullpen and started working again. About 5 minutes later, Ziva came out with a tear stained face, and I wondered what they talked about.

Around 1900, we got to leave. I got in Ziva's Mini Cooper, and we drove away to the house. This would be the first night I would be going to sleep without my dad being home. We ordered pizza, and when we finished it off, we went to bed.

I walked upstairs to my room and looked on my bed. There was a small jewelry box laying there. I opened it up, and it was the same Eiffel Tower necklace that I saw in my dream. There was a note inside of it.

Car,

I got this necklace for you to wear while I'm gone. I got Ziva a matching one so that you know your my girls, and just remember, I love you so much.

Love,

Dad

I was really overwhelmed with emotions that I had a tough time holding in. I looked out to the window and noticed a tree right next to it. I opened up the window silently and got out and climbed onto the tree branch.

I sat up there and cried for what seemed to be 30 minutes. Eventually, I tired myself out and decided to go to sleep. I went back into my room and heard someone crying from the downstairs. I walked over to the stairs and silently looked down, seeing Ziva with her necklace crying.

I went back to my room, and decided to leave her alone. I was engulfed in sleep the moment my head touched the pillow. I had a nightmare. I was in a room and everyone I knew was gone, except for my mother. It was dark and she was trying to talk me into helping her escape. Someone was shaking me and saying Carmendy next to me but I started hitting them and kicking them. I was screaming "NO I will not help you!" at the top of my lungs as I was being shaken.

Then the dream went away, and I saw Ziva, with a bloody lip crying while she was trying to call someone. I burst into tears and sat there, knowing it was a bad dream. Ziva and I just sat there crying, and eventually it turned to 0530, the time we had to get ready.

I stepped into my shower and washed my face, determined to make this a good day. I knew Tony didn't want us crying over him just leaving for a few months. I knew that Ziva was a great mother and that he chose her, because she was the perfect person to be watching me. Even if they didn't, I knew they loved each other, and it would only be a matter of time before they were together. It might even be faster if they had a little guidance.

I got out of the shower with a smile on my face as I thought of what I would do when my dad got back. I marked a tally for every day that my dad was gone, but I was not going to let is hurt me as much anymore. I was determined to put on my brave face and wait for his return.

I put on my light bluish green button up shirt and a white tight skirt. I left my hair down naturally and put on eye shadow that matched my shirt. I put on some earrings and my sandals that matched my shirt. **(This is the outfit link! green_white/set?id=75336074) **

I walked down to the kitchen and saw that Ziva had made pancakes. We ate them and talked, laughing at the funny things said, before we went work. At 0650, got in the car and left. Once there, we walked in, and Gibbs came in with coffee and started to speak up. Ziva quickly ran to the bathroom, and threw up.

She walked back out quickly as Gibbs said "Grab your gear."

We all walked to the elevator. "Not you Ziver, go home, someone will bring Carmendy tonight, rest and get better."

"Ok, thank you Gibbs."

I walked out to the car, and we left at top speed again. Once we got there, I stepped next to the door, I noticed that people down the street were looking at me weird, probably because I was wearing a white skirt into a crime scene and I was a teenager with an NCIS badge.

Gibbs started to give orders. "McGee, photos, Carmendy, talk to witnesses."

I walked over to the father and mother of the dead man. I was asking them questions when the father got really defensive of me. "What are you here for, you're not old enough to do this job, we need someone capable of finding my son's killer, not some no good teenager. You should be a model or something, not a cop." The man said.

"Stop it John!" The wife said making him stop telling me off. **(Please review names! I need more, and I can't think of any…)**

"I'm going to need you to come with me." I told them.

They followed us to the navy yard and we got in. I got in the elevator, and we rode up to the bullpen. By the time we were there, it was 1900. Gibbs looked over to McGee. "Take her home for the night. I don't want her around the father."

I walked back to the elevator with my purse and we went home. When I got to my house I waved at McGee, so that he didn't have to wait for me to get in. I pulled out my key from my bag and walked in the house to hear crying.

Dropping my bag on the ground, I ran over to the bathroom, where I heard the crying coming from. I looked to see Ziva sitting on the floor crying. "I think I'm pregnant." She choked out.

**How'd you like it? Please review! I would like to send a thank you shout out to** **phnxgrl for reviewing so much! :)**


	11. Baby

**Authors Note: I am so happy for my followers so far, but maybe you amazing readers could tell your friends about this story and spread the word to other NCIS fans! I am going to start doing Review Replies, so I am going to start them on this chapter so please review and I will reply! Thanks! This isn't the best chapter, but its there…**

**Chapter 11: Baby**

_Dropping my bag on the ground, I ran over to the bathroom, where I heard the crying coming from. I looked to see Ziva sitting on the floor crying. "I think I'm pregnant." She choked out._

I just stared at her with an open mouth then looked at the sink. There were 4 pregnancy tests all positive. I opened my mouth to talk, but it was only a stutter of words. "Wh-wh-what? Is it? It can't be his, can it?!"

"I-I don't know, I have to go to the doctor's tomorrow. I know it's Saturday and you probably have other plans, but could you come with me? Your DNA might be able to confirm the paternity test." She sobbed.

I just looked at her, still in shock. This must have been only half as bad as my father's reaction to me. I nodded and she got up off the floor. "I have to make you dinner, can you help me?" She asked wiping her eyes and trying to stay strong for me.

"Ya." I said helping her up.

After dinner was over, we went to bed, needing to be up and at the Doctor's at 0900. I got into my pajamas and looked at my phone. There was a new text from Brayden. It read 'hey Carmendy, how's it going?'

I emailed him my phone number this morning. We texted for a while then he had to go to bed, something about a trip with his brother to a science fair. I put my phone on the charger and fell asleep.

When 0730 rolled around, a beeping noise came from my alarm clock. I woke up and stretched. I walked out of my room and got into the shower. After getting out, I went to my closet, where I was clueless on what to wear.

I eventually settled on a pair of jeans with a black and silver sequin striped tank top, since it was almost May, and it was getting warmer. I pulled the sides of my hair back into a clip and put on my necklace. I grabbed a pair of diamond earrings for my second hole, then a pair of diamond hoops. I put on some silver eye shadow, then grabbed my black sequined flats.

I walked downstairs with my phone and coach purse in hand, then I went to the kitchen to grab an apple for breakfast. Ziva walked out, and we went to go get in the car. She looked at me and I could see the nervousness in her face as we walked out the door.

After getting in the car, we pulled out of the driveway on the way to the doctor's office. After turning on the radio, to hopefully calm down some of Ziva's nerves we pulled in the parking lot. I looked at the office, and we got out. Ziva smoothed down her shirt and we walked in the door.

After getting in, we made it all the way to the waiting room. I sat down in the chair as Ziva went to go sit down. There were women who were hugely pregnant and others with little babies. I locked my eyes on a little baby girl until I heard Ziva get called in. I sat there thinking that she wanted me to wait in the waiting room, but she grabbed my hand and pulled me with her.

The lady who was taking her vitals was very nice and cheery. She then turned to Ziva and told her what to do for the ultrasound. She placed the blue gel on Ziva, and then she moved it around until she saw what she must have been looking for. "There's your baby!" She announced.

Ziva looked at me and smiled and I just smiled back. Then Ziva looked at the nurse. "Can you tell me how far along I am?" She asked.

"4 to 6 weeks I believe." The nurse said. **(Sorry guys, when it said 2 weeks in chapter 5, it was supposed to say 2 months!)**

I noticed Ziva sigh in relief, then she looked back at the screen. Eventually the nurse got the pictures and we left the doctor's office. "How long?" I asked

"About 2 months" she said understanding what I was asking.

We smiled, but then we realized that she would have to tell the team, and Gibbs, who was still holding onto rule 12.

Once home, Ziva's phone started ringing. I answered it and it was Gibbs. "Get here." He said then I heard the dial tone.

Ziva and I got back into the car and started driving to the Navy Yard. Once in the NCIS building, we headed up to the bullpen. I walked out of the elevator, then almost got to my desk when I heard Gibbs come out from behind me. "Interrogation, let's go." He said shortly, as I followed him through the building.

He handed me an investigation folder as we walked in the door. "Mr. Laver." **(Please help! Review with RANDOM first and last names, so that I can use them in my story)**I acknowledged the man. "So, why'd you kill him? Was your little pride and joy not that way anymore?" I asked.

"What I didn't kill nobody." He replied.

"Ya, and you were just conveniently caught on tape stabbing through your son?" I asked.

"No! Why would I do that to my boy?!" He asked.

"Really, do you remember where you were where you were between 6-8 Thursday night?" I asked.

"I was- I was FINE! I killed him! What does it matter to you?" He said getting out of his seat.

He came over to me and tried to push me out of my seat. I grabbed him and started to push him down to the ground. I grabbed his arm and pulled it up until I heard him scream in pain. I grabbed my handcuffs and put them around his wrists. I took his arms and pulled up with both once. "That's for killing him." Then I pulled up again. "And that's for attempting to assault a federal agent. Pretty good for a model right." I said to him smirking as we walked out of the interrogation room.

Once he was in Gibbs's hands, I walked over to the bullpen where I heard Ziva yell down to me from MTAC before the doors closed. I ran up there and put my eye over the retinal scanner. Once I opened the doors, I noticed my dad on the big screen. "Daddy!" I announced walking over to where we talked for a while.

We were about to leave when Ziva remembered to tell him something. "And by the way, you're going to be a father." She said, smiling and Tony's mouth dropped open.

**Please Favorite, Follow, and Review! I going to start doing Review Replies so I'm only going to do the last few here it goes...**

_Guest with:_

_So I think this is a cute story but weird first Tony never freaked when he found out he was a father which Tony on the show would and so would everyone else. And the girls mom is she an ex of Tony's? And why was the girl being held hostage in the beginning? And whats going on with Tony and Ziva?_

_I understand your confusion, when rereading through this I noticed the same problems, so I decided to write TONY'S POV story also. I really hope it clears up a lot of it. Also, the reason the girl was being held hostage will be revealed in later chapters. I hope you keep reading and thanks for reviewing! _

_~NCISLOVER25_

_Phnxgrl_

_Oh my goodness! Thank you sooo much for all of your reviews! I really appreciate it! I promise I will continue, you guys are my inspirations! I am so lucky to have such great followers! Thank you soo much for reviewing!_

_~NCISLOVER25_

_Rachiemarie99_

_I'm really glad you like it! I hope you like the upcoming chapters also! Thank you for reviewing!_

_~NCISLOVER25_

_Guest with:_

_I am so confused. This is a really wierd story._

_I hope that Tony's POV will help relieve some of your confusion. If you have any problems, questions, or suggestions, please review so I know! Thank you for reviewing!_

_~NCISLOVER25_

_Rachel_

_I know, it has to be a terrible loss getting to know someone and having them get taken away from you. Especially with the closeness that Carmendy and her father have. Thanks for reviewing!_

_~NCISLOVER25_


	12. She's Back

**Authors Note: So I am really hoping for at least 20 reviews by this weekend, so please review! It is really appreciated when you do. Anyways the next few chapters might be kinda intense if I get to what I'm planning on doing. FYI…I write these chapters as I go, so I don't promise anything. Remember, Favorite, Follow Review!**

**Chapter 12: She's Back**

_We were about to leave when Ziva remembered to tell him something. "And by the way, you're going to be a father." She said, smiling and Tony's mouth dropped open._

"What?!" He asked.

"Tony, I'm pregnant." She replied to him.

"Are you- are you sure it's mine?" He quickly said.

"Yes Tony." She said.

I was awkwardly standing in the back as they continued their conversation.

"Two months? So the first time?" Tony said.

"Um, ya, I'm going to leave the room like I wasn't here, then you guys can carry on." I responded.

I walked out of the room and looked at my phone. There were 4 missed calls from Brayden, there was also 3 voicemails and 18 text messages.

I stared by listing to the voicemails and realized by the first two that it was not him. I thought it was just some idiots prank calling until I heard the last one. "I have found one, and I will find another until your life only has me left." It was my mother's voice. I knew it and I had to tell someone.

I heard someone shout my name. I looked and saw Gibbs rushing over. "Grab your gear. Two man team today." He told me.

I grabbed my backpack and walked over to the elevator where Gibbs was waiting for me. Looking at him, I realized it was the time to say something about my mother. "She's escaped." I cried.

"Who?!" He asked quickly.

"Her, Eliza, my mother." I told him.

He pulled out his phone and called the navy yard. "I need immediate lock down. No one without serious checking is to enter." He yelled out at the security officers through the phone. "And you are not to leave until she is found." He said pointing to me.

"What about the case?" I asked.

"It's in the navy yard." He told me.

I felt safe here as we were walking with all of the naval officers. As we walked to the crime scene I noticed something that made me very nervous. I ran over to the body and got a good look at it. After seeing distinct facial features, I ran toward the bathroom.

As soon as I got into the bathroom, I burst into tears. It was Brayden and my mother had found him and brought him here. That meant she had been in one of the only two places I really felt safe.

Gibbs walked into the women's bathroom like it was no big deal. He must have noticed me sitting on the floor and he walked over to me. Looking at me he came to the realization I did. "She was here." He declared.

I nodded grabbing my phone and pressing play on the message. He grabbed my hand and helped me up. "We'll fix this and she won't be back, I promise."

I walked over to the sink and fixed my face so it didn't look as if I had been crying. We walked out to the bullpen, and Gibbs got everyone's attention. Ziva walked back into the bullpen and looked at me, looking confused when she noticed everyone standing.

Gibbs walked up from the printer with a picture of my mother. "Eliza Wilkins. Terrorist and murderer. She will be found. Now all of you, to work."

Everyone sat back down at their computers and started to work to try and find her. Ziva and McGee looked at me with wide eyes. "She's escaped." I shortly said.

Gibbs came over and looked at us. "McGee, look at her messages and calls. Ziva, BOLO and alert the Gitmo prison. Find out how she could have possible gotten out and here." Then he looked at me.

"You, we might need to go partially undercover." He told me. "That is if you're comfortable with it." He told me, and I knew that meant I had to find her and contact her, until I could get her back to what is supposed to be the most secure prison in the world.

We walked into MTAC and Tony was still on the screen. "What was that about?" He asked Gibbs.

"She's back." He told Tony.

"No! I'm coming back. I don't care if I get fired." He replied.

"No Tony, we have got her safe here. She is in no harm. Trust us, she will be fine." Gibbs replied.

My dad looked at me. "Remember what I told you. Don't put yourself in harm, and take help." He told me as the commander called his name.

We walked back to the bullpen and McGee looked at us. "Boss, we may have a problem. She was here."

"I know that McGee!" He replied.

"No, boss, she was right here." He said pointing to my desk.

The lights turned off and I heard gunfire as McGee tackled me so I wouldn't get hit. They were still off when I heard my mother's voice. "I will find you all and don't think I'm just here for her."

**So, how was it. I'd really appreciate reviews! Also, do you guys like the review reply thing? Please tell me whether or not you do.**

_Review Replies:_

_Phnxgrl_

_I can't thank you enough for all of your reviews! Thank you sooooooo much, and please don't stop reviewing! I would also like to ask if you like the review replies? Please tell me whether or not you do. Thank you again!_

_~NCISLOVER25_


	13. Why Me?

**Authors Note: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING to all of the reviewers from the last chapter. I hope that one had you on the edge of your seat. I know you were expecting Tony's POV story today, but I was kind of wanting to write an interesting one today. Anyways I am going for 30 reviews by the Monday, if you all would be so great and review! Also I NEED NEED NEED names for some more characters. It would be really appreciated! I hope this chapter is almost as exciting for you as the last one! Thank you for reading!**

**Chapter 13: Why Me?!**

_The lights turned off and I heard gunfire as McGee tackled me so I wouldn't get hit. They were still off when I heard my mother's voice. "I will find you all and don't think I'm just here for her."_

It was still dark and I heard more gunshots coming from all around. I crawled under my desk and crouched into the front corner where I hoped she could not find me. Then the gunshots stopped and the lights turned on. I was still sitting under my desk when I heard Gibbs calling out orders. "No one leaves the building!" He shouted and called the security office to tell them that no one was to leave the building, but they someone she had already rammed through the gates and was out of the Navy Yard.

I got out from under the desk when Gibbs said "All clear," angrily.

It all officially hit me. She was here, and she was coming after not only me, but everyone close to me. I had just probably made everyone who I ever talked to lives a living hell until she was caught. Then it all really hit me. Brayden was dead, my crazy, psychotic mother was able to break out of what is supposed to be the most secure prison in the world, and she was after me and everyone else.

I looked around and tried to stay as strong as I could. Ziva answered the phone and looked at me. "Carmendy, Tony's still on in MTAC, and he wants to know what's going on."

I walked over to the MTAC room with her and she put her eye to the scanner. We got in, then I looked over to the big screen, where my dad sat with a worried look on his face. "Car, what happened?!" He asked immediately.

"She was here, and she shot, but no one got hurt, she-she's coming for us."I told him.

Tony stood up. "I'm coming home, now! I'll be there by 0400 tomorrow morning." He called out.

"Ton-" Ziva cried.

"No Zi, I'm not risking everything and losing her!" He yelled as he walked out of the room.

I looked over at her and we walked out. "He's coming back." I told the team once we were in the bullpen.

"You are going to stay here for the night Carmendy, she won't get back in." Gibbs said.

"Why?! I just wanna go home!" I said to him.

"No, your dad will be here tomorrow, then you can go home." Gibbs replied.

"Car, just listen to him." Ziva told me.

"Fine! But only one night." I said back.

When we were all a little less shocked from what we just saw, we got back to the case of Brayden's murder. We were sure it was my mother, but we still had to find how she did, because it was not what would have been an obvious gunshot wound.

I walked to the lab, where I was immediately engulfed in a hug from Abby. "Are you okay?! I heard Tony was coming back! Was that really your mother? How did she escape?" Abby asked me frantically.

"Yes, I'm ok for now, Yes Tony is coming back, Yes that really was my mother, and I don't know how she escaped." I told her.

"I'm so glad she didn't hurt you!" Abby replied. "And you must be glad Tony is coming back!"

"Ya, well, I'm actually here to ask you a question. Can you run this DNA and confirm our suspitions." I said, sadly looking down at it.

"I'll be right on it." Abby responded.

"I'm going back up. Bye." I told her while I walked out.

I walked back up to the bullpen, using the stairs. Once I got back to my desk I pulled up my emails. I had 14 from people and read them all.

I wanted to try something that I remembered from what I was told to be a dream. I loaded facebook, and waited. I typed in my personal email and my password for everything, and noticed that there was not an account.

It was all a dream, but it was slowly becoming more of a reality. I looked at the screen and pressed make new account. After typing in my full name, Carmendy DiNozzo, in the bar, I did everything else that it asked me to do to make an account.

Once it was loaded, I started searching first for my dad, even though he wasn't going to open it until tomorrow. Then I found and friend requested a lot of his friends. I looked over and McGee laughed when he got a pop-up to be my facebook friend.

I had 25 friends within an hour, and I kept adding more, even though they were all adults, because I had no school to get school friends from.

I looked at the ongoing investigation and fell asleep on my desk. When I got up, McGee had just left to go down to Abby's lab. I got really bored and walked down to the lab, and was there within 3 minutes.

When I was walking I heard McGee's voice. "Any relatives?" He asked.

"Let me pull up the whole profile." Abby said. "Parents, but other than that he was an only child." And I knew they were talking about Brayden. "Wait, here it says best friend, Car-Car-Carmendy DiNozzo."

I chose that moment to walk away, because now everyone knew that my best friend had just been killed by my mother.

When it was 2000, everyone except Ziva, who was assigned to my protection detail had been gone for a solid hour. I was in the middle of watching Harry Potter when Ziva got up to walk to the bathroom.

While she was in there, I got a weird gut feeling that something bad was going to happen. I opened my mouth to scream when I saw my mother's face, but I never got the chance to, because before I knew it, there was a cloth over my mouth, and I was asleep.

**So how was it?! Please review! I'm going for 30 by the end of next week, so if you guys could make that happen, that would be great! Also I need names for some more characters. Thank you!**

_Review Replies:_

_Phnxgrl_

_Well, I can never run out of reasons to thank you for reviewing! You are such a great reviewer and I really admire that! So, if you are reading this, I would like to ask if you could possibly give me a few random names I could use for some other characters! I would really appreciate it, and thank you again for always reviewing! I hope you like the story!_

_~NCISLOVER25_

_Eli101ncisfan_

_I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I really hope that you like this one too and can look forward to more! If you could possibly review with some random names that I can use later in my story, that would be sooo much appreciated! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!_

_~NCISLOVER25_

_Rachimarie99_

_I'm so happy that you enjoyed the last chapter! I really hope that you were able to enjoy this one too and that you can't wait to read the rest! If you are reading this right now, could you please review with some random names that I could use for the rest of my story. I really need help, because I have hit a name blank, and I need lots for some of the upcoming chapters. Thank you again for reviewing!_

_~NCISLOVER25_

_GuestNCISlover_

_I'm glad I was able to bring back some of your old memories for you. If you are reading this and would like to help me out some more, it would be GREAT if you could review with random names, so that I can use them later in my story! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the story!_

_~NCISLOVER25_


	14. Remember

**Authors Note: I want to start this off by saying how sorry I am for not having this posted earlier! I know it was a cliffhanger and you wanted to know what happened. I hope this makes up for it! Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed and submitted names! I am still accepting them too! Please review on the story! I really want to know an honest opinion on what you think of it! Thank you and please REVIEW! :)**

**Chapter 14: Remember**

I got up in a dark room and looked around for something. Then I heard what I feared most. "So Carmendy, you ungrateful little brat. I am embarrassed to even call you my daughter." My mother told me walking over and running her hand down my hair.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed pushing my hands against the rope restraints.

"Well someone has changed since they found their daddy huh." She said snickering.

"NO! Don't drag dad into this! How could you do this to your own child!" I yelled back.

She looked at her arm like she was going to look at a watch. "Well, it's been a week and a half, and they still haven't come looking for you. That really shows where their loyalty is!" She told me. "Maybe you could help me, they don't care about you, they were just looking for the opportunity to get rid of you."

I pulled against my restraints as she walked over to the piece of glass on the floor. She walked back and put it up to my cheek, cutting it all the way down as I held in a scream of pain. Then she brought it down to my arm where she put a long cut down the middle of it.

Tears welled up in my eyes as she walked out. I fought against the restraints and the chair for another hour until I felt really tired and had to will myself to stay awake. I looked down at my arm and gagged at the sight of it. There was blood everywhere, and I knew that I could not sleep, because I might never wake up.

I focused on the fact that I had already been here for a week and a half, which meant that I was asleep for 10 days at least. The medication that she had used must have been really strong. Then I realized that she could be right, they would have found me most likely by now if I was that important.

Eliza walked back in and immediately over to the chair across from me. "Well, I see you know what I can do."

"Why did you lock me in a basement for that long?!" I asked.

"Well, you see, I couldn't have a little, disturbance, like you bothering me while I put my plan into action. Also, you always did want what was best for you and your little friend, which meant that I might have had a little snitch on my hands, am I right? Well now that I have taken care of one problem, I'm going to take action against another." She answered.

"Why did you kill him?! He was my best friend!" I replied.

"To get you here. Now I'm only going to ask once, give me information about your 'team'."

"Never." I replied as she loaded a rather large gun.

I heard a door being kicked open and someone shout "NCIS" then I flipped the chair to the ground as she shot the gun in her hand and jumped out the window. Gibbs ran in the door and yelled out "FOUND HER!"

Everyone came running in as he untied me from the chair. My dad tried to help me out and I felt really weak. "Call 911!" was the last thing I heard before passing out, most likely of blood loss.

When I woke up, I realized I was in a hospital bed. Then I felt pain in my left arm and left cheek. **(In this part, Carmendy has a bad case of Amnesia, just to let you know before it gets confusing.) **Looking around, I noticed a strange group of people.

There was an older looking man next to me on the right, and a 36 year old looking man on the left of me with a 30 year old looking woman in a chair next to him. In the other chairs, there was a man who looked about 30 and a strange goth girl.

I heard someone whisper "Carmendy." It was the man to the left of me. I immediately snatched my arm back, and felt a searing pain.

"Who are you?!" I cried out.

The man reached up to touch my hair and I screamed. A doctor, who's nametag said that her name was Lillyanna, came running to the room and everyone else in the room became alert and awake. The doctor looked at me and at the man to the left. "Amnesia?" the man said.

The doctor looked sadly at him. "I'm sorry, but I think so." She said.

The woman who was next to the man on the left of me rubbed the man's shoulder and they stood up. "What can we do?" She asked.

"At this moment, I think the best thing would be to give her some space. For all I know, this could last only for the next couple of hours." The doctor told them as the people all walked out of the room."We however will allow one visitor to try and help her regain her memory if you want to, but start out slowly."

The man who had been sitting to the left of me stopped and the lady next to him hugged him and whispered something in his ear as he sat back down next to me as they shut the door to the room. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." He told me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Tony, do you remember me at all?" He asked.

"No. What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"You have amnesia. My name is Tony. I'm your father." He told me and I gasped.

"Wh-what?" I said.

"Try and remember." He told me.

"I am trying! I've been trying to figure out what happened since I woke up!" I yelled back.

"It's Ok." He reassured me as he patted down my hair.

I looked down at his shirt. It was Ohio State. Then I remembered something. "My room!" I shouted, remembering.

**I am again SOOO SORRY for not posting this week! Please review! :)**

_Review Replies:_

_Guest with: This is confussing. What part was the dream are Tony and Ziva engaged or not? And Car can't work? Please explain_

_Ya, I know that the dream part was confusing. I was going to have it be real, but then I realized that I rushed some things, and I had another idea. Also, Carmendy was able to pull some strings, but you really can't work at the age of 13…hope that helped a little, if you have any questions feel free to ask! So I hope you keep reading! Thank you for reviewing! _

_~NCISLOVER25_

_Lillyanna:_

_Thank you for reviewing! Guess what! If you didn't see it, I used the name Lillyanna as Carmendy's doctors name. She will be returning throughout the story, so I hope you like that I used it. I am very sorry for not having this chapter out sooner! Please review again! Thank you!_

_Rafa number one fan:_

_I am truly sorry about not reviewing sooner! I have been very busy! Thank you for reviewing!_

_~NCISLOVER25_

_Bubbles8231999:_

_Thank you so much for that! I never would have thought to try that. What website do you use to find them. I can't seem to get a good site. Thank you for reviewing and I am sorry about not writing sooner! Please review again!_

~NCISLOVER25

_Phnxgrl:_

_Thank you! And yes Tony is returning! And I feel like that is how Abby would be in a situation, don't you agree. Lastly, yes, her mother is psycho, but I haven't decided what to do with her yet, but as a hint, I don't think she will be bothering Carmendy much longer! Also, thank you for the names, it will be very helpful when it comes to naming lots of the characters, which I am sure there will be! If you can think of any more, feel free to tell me! I am soo sorry for not writing this chapter sooner, I have been really busy! Thank you for reviewing, and please keep reviewing!_

~NCISLOVER25

_I3GodTivaNCIS:_

_I really appreciate how you love the story! I know you don't like cliffhangers, and I don't either, but I like to end the chapters with a bang…also, I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner! I have been really busy lately! Thank you for reviewing and please keep it up! _

~NCISLOVER25


	15. It Wasn't My Fault

**Authors Note: I'm back! So anyways I hope you guys like this chapter. Please give me CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM and ways to improve this story. If it doesn't make sense, please alert me on what it is that doesn't! I would really appreciate it! I am going for 40 reviews by Friday. I know we can achieve that! So please review! Also, ****I need cases for them to work****…Thank you for reading!**

**Chapter 15: It Wasn't My Fault**

"What?!" Tony asked.

"My room, Ohio State, that's where I wanted to go! You, you're at NCIS, I work there too. There's also Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer and everyone else. You and Ziva, and she's pregnant. I remember it all now!" I said excitedly.

My dad hugged me smiling. "Wait. Her. She took me, she's the reason I'm here isn't she." I questioned looking at him.

"Yes. We are still searching for her, but I will protect you. I promise." He told me.

"When do I get out of here?" I asked.

The Doctor chose that moment to come check on me. "Are you doing better Miss Carmendy?" She asked.

"I remember!" I excitedly said. "When can I leave?"

"Here are your discharge papers, as soon as their signed we can get a wheelchair to bring you out." She replied.

"I'm not riding in a wheelchair." I told her.

"Hun, you have no choice. Hospital Policies." She answered.

I just sighed, knowing there was no way I was going to get out of this. I walked over to the bathroom, considering that I only had stitches on my arm, even though I had butterfly stitch things over my cheeks. I changed into the pair of yoga pants and tank top that my dad brought me. We were heading to the NCIS building, so I couldn't really wear a hospital gown.

Once all the discharge papers were signed, I got into the wheelchair they made me ride in. Although I was frustrated that they wouldn't let me walk. We arrived at the car and my dad called Ziva to let her know I was out and had my memory back.

We arrived at the NCIS building and walked in. The people at the guards desk looked at me funny, probably noticing the stitches on my face and arm. I walked into the elevator and we went up to the bullpen.

Once we got there, I noticed everyone working, probably on the same thing. Finding Eliza. I looked around and saw nobody from Team Gibbs, so Tony took me down to Abby's Lab. Once we got there, Abby ran up to me and gave me a hug that could rival a boa constrictor. "Can't-Breathe-Abby." I croaked out, even though I was happy that my mother was wrong and they did want me there.

Gibbs came walking in while I was telling Abby about what happened and gave me a hug. "Just know, we will find here." He whispered to me.

"I know." I told him.

After about a half hour, Ducky came in. "Carmendy, I am glad you are doing ok. If you ever need to talk, I am here. Bye for now, I'm going home so we can have a long day of investigating tomorrow." He said.

I realized it was my perfect chance to see Brayden. "Sorry Abby, but I think I'm going to go talk to the others. Bye." I told her walking out.

After reaching autopsy, I contemplated on going in. Then I moved in front of the doors and they opened. I realized it was time to do this. Looking at the table, I noticed that Brayden was in door 24. I looked at the door for a minute before opening it, then I pulled the handle.

I took a deep breath and pulled out the flat sheet of metal with a bag over it. Then I lifted the bag and held in the tears that were threatening to spill out of my eyes. I started smoothing out his hair, like he liked me to do. "Hi B. I'm sorry that she did this to you. I know it's my fault and I should not have put you through this. I miss you so much. I now have a great family and I have a temporary job here at NCIS. I know you'll be watching over me. You were the greatest friend I could ever ask for." I said as I noticed my dad walk up behind me.

He hugged me and whispered to me, "It's ok to cry sometimes."

I sobbed and sobbed for probably twenty minutes and he held me. "He was my best friend daddy." I cried.

"I know baby. When I lost Kate, I blamed it on myself, and it got me nowhere." He told me.

"I know, but it was my fault daddy. It was my fault that he was killed, because I didn't give myself away to her." I replied.

"Carmendy, no, it wasn't you and I promise when we find here you can tell her off." He said.

I calmed myself down and we got a call from Gibbs. "DiNozzos. Get up here, now, I think I have a lead."

We looked at each other before running up the staircase. I jumped in the moving car as we raced to an old abandoned warehouse. I got out of the car and we all went separate ways. "I want her alive." Gibbs shouted.

I ran into the building and saw her face as soon as I opened the door. Looking into her eyes, we started to fight. She punched me, trying to get free, then I pinned her to the ground. I screamed for help when she tried to break free and Gibbs ran over at top speed.

Between the five of us there, we had her handcuffed and in the back of the car within 15 minutes. Looking her in the eyes, I noticed that she was not at all worried.

After getting back to the NCIS building, and getting Eliza in interrogation, I was given a file folder. Before I could get into the interrogation room though, Gibbs stopped me. "They said they are going to execute her if she is guilty. If you would like, you can be the one who does it." He told me.

"I don't know Gibbs, I mean she is my mother." I replied walking in.

"Eliza Buer. I don't even think I can call you my mother." I told her pulling out the pictures of everything she had done.

"You heartless child! I can't believe that you would tell on your own mother." She said, then laughed. "I had fun with this, but when I get back, I will escape again, and you can't stop me."

I thought for a minute, then looked back at the one way glass. "You won't hurt anyone else. You will be executed, and I will be the one to put a bullet through your head." I told her, taking the offer from Gibbs.

**I hoped you liked it! I am going for 40 reviews by Friday so please review up. I need some ideas for cases to have them in. I will recognize you if you help me out! Thank you! And tell others to read this story if you think it's good!**

_Review Replies:_

_Phnxgrl: _

_Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story. Also, if you could think of any cases the team could investigate, or any scenarios, I am kind of hitting a writer's block, so that would be helpful! Thank you for always reviewing! I really appreciate it!_

_~NCISLOVER25_

_I3GodTivaNCIS_

_Thanks for understanding, and thanks for reviewing! Also, if you could think of any cases the team could investigate, or any scenarios, I am kind of hitting a writer's block, so that would be helpful! Thank you!_

_~NCISLOVER25_

_Bubbles8231999:_

_Alright. I will be looking up some names! Thank you for that and Thanks for reviewing! Also, if you could think of any cases the team could investigate, or any scenarios, I am kind of hitting a writer's block, so that would be helpful! Thank you!_

_~NCISLOVER25_


	16. Babies?

**Authors Note: Hey Readers! How's it going! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, it's kind of a filler, but there are some important things in it I believe. Please, Please, Please REVIEW! It will be like a gift to me! Thank you, also I only got one case I can use…I really need some, as I am hitting writers block! Please and Thank you!**

**Chapter 16: Babies?!**

_ I thought for a minute, then I looked back at the one way glass. "You won't hurt anyone else. You will be executed, and I will be the one to put a bullet through your head." I told her, taking the offer from Gibbs._

My mother looked back at me. "You wouldn't." She replied.

"Don't doubt for a minute I will." I told her as I put the handcuffs over her wrists and pulled her out the door.

Walking out I handed her to Ziva. "So, I hear your Anthony's new 'girlfriend' just know he won't stay with you." She whispered to her.

I noticed Ziva pull up my mother's arms with the handcuffs as my mother screamed "Ouch!"

I quietly laughed to myself as they walked away. I walked over to the bullpen and Vance called me up to his office, so I went up there, somewhat afraid of what he was going to say to me.

As I opened the door, I noticed that my dad and another man were all sitting at the table with Vance. So I walked over and sat down where they signaled for me to sit. My first reaction was to panic about what they were going to tell me, but I didn't.

"Carmendy, I saw that Gibbs told you about the offer." Vance spoke up, breaking the awkward silence.

I noticed that they had been watching the interrogation on the TV. "Yes, I have, and I would like to say, I was just saying that to shut her up, but if you could let me do this, I would be greatly honored." I told them.

"Well if it is okay with your father, we cannot keep you from it, especially after seeing the stitches that she made you get." The other man said.

"Carmendy, are you sure your okay with this?!" My dad asked me.

"Daddy, she did this to me, she killed my best friend; I will be okay to do this." I told him.

"Then I'm okay with it." Tony replied.

"Great, it's settled for April 5th. We will get you the time later. If you would like to back out, we will understand. How old are you by the way?" He responded.

"I am thirteen and three quarters." I told the man.

"Thank you." He told me, exiting the room.

"Now, you may go. Oh, and by the way, I need Gibbs up here." Vance told us, and we walked out.

I went to go find Gibbs to give him the news that Vance needed to see him. I walked into the bullpen and noticed him on the computer and I willed myself to walk over and interrupt him. "Um, Vance told me he wants to see you up in his office, like A.S.A.P."

He got up and walked out, saying thank you and I sat down at my desk, which they had just put awkwardly into the middle of McGee and Tony's desks. I started thinking about how carefree our lives would be without worrying that my mother was going to escape from jail again.

I looked over at my computer's clock and noticed it was 1900, almost time to leave, because all we did was cold cases after our discussion with Vance. I couldn't use my cut arm, so I picked up my bag with the other one and started to look for my dad.

Walking to Abby's lab, I noticed that the cut on my cheek was bleeding again. Looking around, I raced over to Abby's lab, hoping that she could fix it, because I really didn't want to go to the hospital again today.

She noticed the red blood coming out of the cut and before I could ask her to fix it, she was already racing around the lab trying to find a few butterfly stitches. It turns out she had gotten some from Ducky a while ago, and when she finished stitching me up, my dad called me to go home.

I said goodbye and walked out to the parking lot. When I arrived at the car, I noticed Ziva and my dad were already in there. I got into the back seat and threw down my bag on the other side of the floor. We got home after the ten-minute drive home, and I walked into the house.

After I looked around, I remembered, it was my first time back home in almost two weeks! I ran up to my room and threw down my bag falling backwards onto my bed, and remembering that I had to be more careful, because of my stitches.

Walking downstairs, I looked around. I noticed my dad and Ziva on the couch, turning on a movie. Although I wasn't sure what they were watching. I sat down on the chair and cuddled up in the blanket. I looked over and noticed for the first time that Ziva had started showing, and you could now have proof that there was a baby that would be here within the next six to seven months.

We watched a Harry Potter movie, and then went to bed. Tomorrow was supposed to be an eventful day. Although, with the rest of what has happened this week, I wasn't so sure with what had been going on lately that I was too excited.

The next morning, I woke up and took a shower, making sure to be careful with my stitches and face. When I got out of the shower, I got dressed. I pulled on a black long sleeve shirt, and a pair of jeans. I quickly threw on my makeup and then remembered that it was a Saturday and I hadn't gotten a call from Gibbs to come in.

I heard someone start to cry downstairs and either there was a new girl here, or Ziva had just started freaking out over everything. I remembered my dad saying that he had to go do something today, so I walked down the stairs, waiting to see what was today's problem.

Once I got into my dad and Ziva's bedroom, I noticed that overnight she must have popped, because her stomach was huge. I walked over to the bed where she was sitting. "What's the problem?" I asked her.

"My jeans won't button." She cried. "And I have a doctor's appointment today."

I looked at her and smiled. I knew what this meant. This meant shopping, and I LOVE shopping! I walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of my dad's sweat pants and tossed them to her. "Well, I can see why." I said pointing to her stomach. "This means that it is time to go shopping!"

Once we had purchased a bunch of maternity clothes, we made our way to meet up with my dad at the doctor's office for the appointment. Once we arrived, we walked in, just making it as the nurse called out Ziva David. I did not want to go back into a doctor's room for a long time, but Ziva and Tony dragged me in the room with them.

We sat down and the doctor began the ultrasound. She pointed to the screen with a big smile on her face. "Look guys. These are your babies."

"Babies?!" We all shouted.

"Yes, there are three." The doctor told us.

**Hope you like this chapter…please, please review! Do you like how Ziva is going to have triplets! Also, would you guys be okay with me adding some McAbby in there, please review with your opinions! Thank you!**

_Review Replies:_

_Phnxgrl:_

_Thank you again for reviewing! If you have any ideas for cases that they could do, it would be greatly appreciated if you could share them! Also, how do you feel about me adding in some McAbby? I was just asking for some opinions, and as a reader and reviewer, your opinion is greatly valued! Thank you!_

_~NCISLOVER25_

_Rachiemarie99_

_I'm very glad you think this is amazing! If you have any friends who like NCIS fan fictions feel free to tell them about my story if you may. I would really appreciate some more readers! If you have any ideas for cases that they could do, it would be greatly appreciated if you could share them! Also, how do you feel about me adding in some McAbby? I would like to get a poll on everyone's opinions. Thank you for reviewing! _

_~NCISLOVER25 _

_Bubbles8231999_

_Thank you soo much for that! I really appreciate it and it WILL be used in my story! I will be sure to recognize you for it too! Also, how do you feel about me adding in some McAbby? I would like to ask my readers if they would like me to add it in there, before I do. Thank you for reviewing!_

_~NCISLOVER25 _


	17. Some Reactions…

**Authors Note: I hope you like it…this is more of a filler chapter. Do you think that the reactions to finding everything out were what they would be on the show? I wasn't very sure, but I figured if not, then oh well…please please please review! I am going for the big 50 by next Friday! ****Whoever gets the 50****th**** review will get a shout out in my story!**** I will put in either a case of yours or a random name if you would like to review or PM me! Thank you!**

**Chapter 17: Some Reactions…**

_We all sat down and the doctor began the ultrasound. She pointed at the screen with a big smile on her face. "Look guys. These are your babies."_

_ "Babies?!" We all shouted._

_ "Yes, there are three." The doctor told us._

"Oh my gosh! Three! That will make four children including Carmendy over here!" My dad said, still in shock after we left.

The phone rang and I answered it. It was Gibbs asking for us to come in to the office. We drove over to the Navy Yard and were there within 20 minutes. I walked over to the elevator and waited for Ziva and Tony.

We pressed the button to get to the floor and the door opened after we reached it. I was first in the bullpen, throwing my bag on the ground as Tony and Ziva walked in. Shortly after we all sat down, McGee and Gibbs walked in with the keys to the NCIS truck.

Tony grabbed them first, and we stood up to walk to the truck and car. All of a sudden McGee stared at Ziva. I realized that she had not told them that she was pregnant. Heck, no one even know that My dad and Ziva were together.

"Um, Ziva," McGee said, staring at her bulging.

"What McGee?!" She asked, then must have remembered, because her eyes got huge and she looked over at Tony.

"Oh my god! Your pregnant aren't you!" McGee shouted.

I quickly covered his mouth as Ziva walked over to him. "You don't have to tell everybody!" She told him.

"Who's the father?!" McGee quickly asked.

"Would it help to say that Carmendy's going to be a big sister soon." Tony stated walking over and putting his arm around Ziva's waist.

"Wh-what?! Your together?!" McGee stuttered out.

"Yes McProbie. We are." Tony said.

Gibbs walked over and gave Tony a head slap, then thought about it and gave him another one. "What was that for boss?!" My dad questioned.

"First was for you breaking rule 12, and second was for Ziva breaking it." He said walking out of the bullpen and into the elevator, clearly angry.

We all walked to the elevator in silence of who was going to be riding with an angry Gibbs. Tony and Ziva were already out of the question, considering that he was angry with them. Then McGee spoke up. "I get motion sickness and an angry Gibbs drives fast!" He exclaimed as the elevator opened.

I glared at him and he just smirked. I walked out and got in the passenger seat of the charger. The expression on Gibbs face did not make me feel safer either. He got in and turned the ignition on. I made sure my seatbelt was on tight and he started out the parking garage.

I grabbed onto the handles as he turned down a side road pressing hard on the gas pedal. All I could see around me was dirt flying from the road. I looked at the speedometer, and noticed we were already going 120, yet the car was slowly going to its limit at 160.

We reached the crime scene and came to an abrupt halt. I grabbed the car door in order not to go flying out the windshield, although I felt like the stitches on my arm could fall out. I noticed that no one else was there yet. Probably because they were taking the real roads and going 60, not 160.

Once everyone was there, and we were all finished investigating the crime scene, I noticed that Gibbs was relaxing little more. I hoped that on the way home, we wouldn't go as fast, because my arm felt like it was being re-cut open.

The car started and I looked over at Gibbs. "Don't be mad. They didn't want to break rule 12, but I know even you thought they were perfect together. Ziva wanted to tell you so bad, but it was high risk until the fourth month and she would rather not tell you then have to reverse it." I told him.

"I know, but they have always followed my rules, and what happens if they decide they don't want to put themselves at risk in this job anymore, I would lose two of my best agents." He replied.

"You know they wouldn't do that. You might lose me to be with the babies, but that is only if we hit drastic measures. They look forward to coming to work every day and helping people." I said when I noticed that we had gotten to the Navy Yard.

I got out of the car and walked up to the building. My lace heels clacking against the ground. I think people have become used to me much more over the course of the two months I have been here. I still find that person who is new to the Navy Yard staring at me, but I just shrug it off now.

I got into the elevator and pressed the button to go to the bullpen. I walked in alone, and it was dark outside, so I walked into one of the cubical walls on my way to my desk. I eventually got to my desk, where I turned on the desk lamp. I noticed my dad, Ziva, and McGee come upstairs and I looked back at my computer.

I walked down to Abby's lab and she had identified the body before she left. It was Petty Officer Fred Norma. **(Name from Phnxgrl).** I walked back up to the bullpen with the newly found information to find a letter on my desk already. I opened it and inside I found a letter from the local jail. It told me that the execution for my mother was on April 5th, 2013, and I was to be there at 1000. I remembered that it was tomorrow and I really needed sleep to prepare for it.

I put my head down on my desk, expecting to take a nap, but I ended up falling into a deep sleep after shoving the letter onto my dad's desk so he could see it.

**I hope you guys liked it! ****And remember the 50****th**** review gets a shout out!**** Thank you for reading! Also PM me with a case I could use if you can think of one! Thanks!**

_Review Replies:_

_Phnxgrl:_

_Thank-you, Thank-you, Thank-you! Your reviews are soo much appreciated and thanks for the case idea! It will DEFINETLY be used! I liked those parts also by the way, I really enjoy writing this story and I am glad you like to read it! I just used one of your suggested names. I hope you like where I put it, there will be more used!Thank you for reviewing and remember the 50__th__ review gets a shout out!_

_~NCISLOVER25_

_Tiva-is-life_

_I'm glad you like that their having triplets. I wanted to add a challenge into the NCIS families lives, well one more than they had already! Also, I have a really good idea for McAbby, just wait and see! Thank you for reviewing! And remember the 50__th__ review gets a shout out!_

_~NCISLOVER25_

_I3GodTivaNCIS_

_Ok, so there will be McAbby! And I agree, they have an interesting life coming up! Thank you for reviewing! And remember the 50__th__ review gets a shout out!_

_~NCISLOVER25_

_Bubbles8231999_

_I really really REALLY like your idea, and I agree, I sent you a PM, just to see if you would get it. If you have any more ideas please send them through there. I really appreciate the help! Thank you so much for reviewing and remember the 50__th__ review gets a shout out!_

_~NCISLOVER25_

_Rafa number one fan_

_Thank you! I really like to write this story, and I am glad that you like to read it! I will be having some McAbby in there, just to let you know! Thank you for reviewing! And remember the 50__th__ review gets a shout out!_

_~NCISLOVER25_


	18. Execution day

**Authors Note: I hope you all like this chapter. I appreciate the reviews and remember that my 50****TH**** REVIEWER GETS A SHOUT OUT! I was going to wait until Monday to post this chapter, but I just had to today. Anyways, here you go, please, please, please review! **

**Chapter 18: Execution day**

It was the day. I woke up at home in my bed and pulled the covers off. I looked at my phone to see the time. It was 0700, so I had 3 hours before I had to be at the jailhouse. I got myself into the shower thinking about how today was going to be.

I remembered that during the psych evaluations and polygraph tests that they asked when and who was your first kill. I realized that it was going to sound pretty bad saying, My Mother. I couldn't be getting second thoughts I told myself. I then looked down at the stitches in my arm and touched the scabs on my face and scolded myself for letting me think she was doing this for her own good.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. When I got back to my room, I pulled on a shirt that was black with lace long sleeves, and lace at the top. I grabbed some jeans and pulled them up. I put on some diamond earrings and a pair of lace over silver dangle earrings that matched the lace on the shirt.

Then I walked over to my bathroom and did my makeup and hair. All I did was sweep some silver eyeshadow over my eyelids and swipe on some mascara. I also put my hair into a waterfall braid all the way around. Then I decided to walk downstairs and get some breakfast.

Once I got downstairs, I noticed Ziva making pancakes and saw my dad walk out of their room with wet hair and a nice suit, like the ones he wore to work. Ziva was wearing a pair of maternity dress pants with a nice shirt on. She was also wearing 4 inch heels.

We all ate, and talked about what we were going to do later today. Nobody mentioned the execution and we had a pleasant time. After the clock turned 0920, we left to go to the jailhouse. I went upstairs and put on my heels. I grabbed my coach purse and walked out the door and into the mustang.

At that point, I really realized what I was doing. I was going to a jailhouse and I was going to be watched by thousands as I pulled the trigger on Eliza for a planned execution. I looked out the window and heard Tony and Ziva whispering to each other, wondering if I would be okay.

When we got there a half hour later, I noticed that Abby, McGee, and Gibbs were also there. Either to be witnesses, or to give me the moral support I really needed. I walked into the jailhouse, where they made me go through a metal detector and my dad sign like fifty papers before I was handed the gun.

I took a deep breath trying not to start shaking. Team Gibbs had a 'group hug' and then my dad pulled me into another hug. "Can you do this?" He asked.

I just nodded and he kissed the top of my head. I turned around as they walked out the doors to go to the other side. An officer explained to me what to do. I understood that I had to get perfect accuracy, and that he would be right behind me if I needed backup. I looked out the window and saw Eliza being cuffed down to a chair and I took another deep breath as the officer opened the door and lead me out to the room where she was at.

She was yelling at me and I just blocked everything out of my ears. I couldn't bring myself to look into her eyes until she yelled directly at me. "I can't believe I kept a mistake like you."

I took one last breath and held it in as I raised the gun and three shots rang out in my ears. I immediately let out the breath I was holding in. I looked over at her body. There was blood flowing out of the wounds, and the officer went over to her. He checked for her pulse before announcing "She's dead."

I looked over to my right and noticed that my dad was already running out of the observation room. The officer walked me out and let me go from the room. When I got out, I walked directly into my dad's arms. "Just know my baby girl, you're NOT a mistake." He whispered before everyone came over and added onto the hug. **(Please review with how you think it went! Thanks!)**

After five minutes, we all got into our respective cars. I got into the back seat and pulled off my shoes. We drove all the way home and I remembered that we were supposed to go out to lunch. "What happened to going to lunch?" I asked when we pulled in the subdivision.

My dad looked over at Ziva. "We thought you would want to go home instead." He said, and I knew he was nicely implying that he thought I was sad after I killed Eliza.

"She was never my mother. After all, you heard, I was a mistake to her." I told them.

"Well, you will NEVER be a mistake in this family." My dad replied.

We drove out to Applebee's and walked in. "Three." We told the worker there and she put us down at a table in the middle.

At the table, we filled the lunch with small talk about what we should do for the rest of the day. I think that they were letting me decide, because they thought I was still sad about what happened this morning, but no one brought it up.

Eventually we made our way to the car. I looked at Ziva's stomach and spoke up. "Eventually, they'll ask. What do you want me to tell them." I asked her.

"Tell them the truth. I don't want them hidden from our past, eventually I will tell them that I was an assassin. I will explain what happened to my family, and Tony will explain what happened to his. We want them to be living a real life." Ziva told me as we headed towards the mall.

**I hope you liked the chapter, please REVIEW and if you have any ideas for some cases, feel free to PM me, but please leave something saying that you did on my reviews, so that I can be alerted easier! Also remember that my 50****TH**** REVIEWER GETS A SHOUT OUT!**

_Review Replies:_

_Rachiemarrie99:_

_Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was a bit sad. I love to write this story so much and I am so glad that people actually appreciate it! Thank you soo much for reading and reviewing!_

_~NCISLOVER25_

_Bubbles8231999:_

_I would like to start this off by saying thank you for your ideas! I really appreciate it! And I totally understand, I liked/hated writing this chapter and I hope it was worth the wait! I was going to post it Monday, but for people like you who couldn't wait, I just had to post today! Thank you for reading and especially reviewing! _

_~NCISLOVER25_


	19. Grandpa

**Authors Note: Thank you readers! I really appreciate how much you like the story! I love to write it and hope you love reading it! Remember, THE 50****TH**** REVIEWER GETS A SHOUT OUT! So review it up! Thank you and here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 19: Grandpa**

I woke up the next morning with a new feeling. I felt safe. I knew that Eliza could not hurt me any longer and I also felt that the scabs on my face were going away. I walked over to the shower, because it was Tuesday, and we were scheduled to work.

Ziva had been put on Desk Duty, not being able to go into the field, because of her pregnancy. Which meant that I was back on the team. We had discussed some options, and decided on that when Ziva was off maternity leave, I would be leaving my position, and taking care of them. Although, if someone was gone for some reason, I was going to step in and take their position.

I got out of the shower and walked over to my closet. I grabbed a ¾ sleeve teal, button up shirt with a pair of skinny jeans. I then grabbed a pair of crochet flats. When I finished that, I walked over to the bathroom and put my hair into a ponytail with a ribbon. I swept some eyeliner over my eyes and threw on some mascara.

Then I put on my jewelry. I left my diamond earring in the top hole, then put in some teal dangle ones that matched the shirt and shoes. I put on my Paris necklace and my infinity ring I got from Brayden right before he was killed.

I was noticeably shorter that most people my age, so I usually wore heels, which I didn't today, so I was pretty short. I got downstairs in enough time to finish breakfast with My dad and Ziva, and then we walked out to the mustang.

I threw my coach purse in the back before I got in. After the 10 minute drive, we finally arrived at the Navy Yard. I hopped out and walked over to the elevator. Once I was at my desk, I realized it was going to be a cold case day.

After working for about an hour, my dad got a call. He immediately got a weird look on his face and he started getting up to leave. He signaled me over to go with him, so I went over there with my purse and he looked at me.

"We have to pick someone up at the airport, you get to come with me." He said, looking through his desk. "Crap, I think I left my phone in MTAC. Can you go get it for me."

I ran up the stairs and stood outside the MTAC door, jumping, because I couldn't reach the retina scanner. Gibbs walked by laughing. "Alright, I just have to ask what you are doing." He told me.

"I can't reach the scanner, and I have to get my dad's phone out!" I cried.

He lifted me up so that I could reach it, and I was granted access into the room. I walked in, grabbed my dad's phone, and walked out. I went down to my desk, and grabbed my purse following my dad out to the elevator.

I got to sit in the front seat, so I got in. We drove all the way to the airport, singing obnoxiously. As soon as we got there, I walked in and was followed by my dad. We were able to get in, because of our badges, so once we were past security, we sat down at a Terminal that was waiting for a flight from New York to arrive.

"Why are we here?" I asked my dad.

"Carmendy, you are about to meet your grandfather." He told me as a group of people walked out of the boarding gates.

"Junior!" I heard a man with white hair say and I looked over to my dad.

He patted me on the knee and stood up and shook hands with what I could only assume was his father.

"Who's this young lady, Junior, is that your girlfriend?! How old is she?!" The man asked.

I gave my dad a weird look before he spoke up again. "No dad, this is Carmendy. Your granddaughter." He said.

"What?! You have a daughter!" My grandfather exclaimed as we walked to baggage claim.

I picked up the bags as my dad explained me to his dad. There was the giant suitcase, and I lifted it off of the carousel. I noticed that the person next to me was having difficulty getting their bag off. It was a teenage guy, who must have had lots of money, because he was wearing very fancy clothes and had a really expensive suitcase.

I waited for the suitcase to get around to me, which only took a few seconds, and I lifted it with ease off of the thing. It had been lighter than my grandpas by a lot, so I handed it to him laughing. "Thanks" He told me.

"No problem. I have to bring this one for my grandfather." Told him showing him the giant suitcase I was holding onto.

"My name is Bentley. Nice to meet you." He told me.

"Carmendy." I replied shaking his hand.

"Carmendy, are you done?" My dad called.

"See you around."I told Bentley.

"Wait." He told me, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. "Here's my number, call me sometime and maybe you can show me around your city.

I smiled taking the piece of paper and shoving it into my purse. I grabbed the suitcase and headed over to my dad and grandpa. We walked out to the car. I got the back seat again and looked at the number.

"So, who were you talking to?" My dad questioned.

"No one." I replied as we made our way back to the Navy Yard with my grandfather.

**Hope you all liked it! I wanted to introduce Senior in there, just because. Remember, THE 50****TH**** REVIEWER GETS A SHOUT OUT!**

_Review Replies:_

_Phnxgrl:_

_I'm glad you liked it! I really am hoping for some really happy readers! Although I am waiting for my 50__th__ reviewer…I want to get on the 50+ review list! So tell people who you know are interested in NCIS about it if you may. Thank you for reviewing! And please review!_

_~NCISLOVER25_

_JarleyTivaMcAbby:_

_Well, I am glad you love this story! I really hope you continue reading and enjoying the story! I am hoping for a 50__th__ review! So tell people who you know are interested in NCIS about it if you may. I will give them a shout out! Thank you for reviewing!_

_~NCISLOVER25_


	20. The Call

**Authors Note: Sorry it's so late, but here it is! Please review! The 60****th**** reviewer will get a shout out! We made exactly 50 this time! If you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to PM me! Thank you! And remember to review! Happy 20****th**** chapter!**

** Shout out to ****I3TivaNCIS,**** my 50****th**** reviewer!**

**Chapter 20: The Call**

I pressed the button on the elevator after spending an extra 10 minutes in the security area, because we had to get a visitor's pass for Senior. The elevator went on its course and there was a silence among us. I twisted the infinity ring on my finger as we went up.

Eventually, after the long silence the elevator dinged and we walked out. I guess everyone was too busy working to notice that we had a guest with us. We made our way to the bullpen and I sat down at my desk. Ziva must have looked up, because I noticed her hugging my grandpa, and he was staring at her stomach.

Tony flashed us the 'don't tell my dad about the me and Ziva' face. "I'm having twins." Ziva said happily.

Senior smiled."Congratulations my dear!" Then he turned around to my dad. "I told you to take the chance with her while you could, look where she is now, another lucky man has her!"

Most of team Gibbs smiled, knowing that Tony was the father. My dad looked over at me to save him from this lecture. I decided to distract my grandfather. "Let's take a walk, I would love to learn some embarrassing stories about my father!" I told Senior as I got up to drag him out of the bullpen.

I looked at my dad and mouthed, 'You owe me' to him as I was walking over to the elevator. I got into the elevator and decided to take a walk outside, because it was a beautiful day. We headed out to the Navy Yard and I walked out to the sidewalk.

Pulling out my wallet, I decided to get myself an iced coffee. "Want anything? On me." I asked Senior as I walked up to the coffee stand.

"No thanks." He told me, distracted.

After I got my drink, I noticed that he was still distracted, so I sat down with him on a bench. "What's up?" I questioned sipping my drink.

"Nothing, it's just that I am worried that Junior is going to have the same parenting skills as me, and I was not a good father." He told me.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about! Tony is the World's BEST father!" I replied. "Let's take a walk. Tell me a little about him."

"Well, when Junior was younger, he loved movies!" My grandpa told me starting the two hour walk.

When we got back, I was laughing hysterically at a story as we got out of the elevator. People started to stare, so we laughed some more. "Well, it seems like you two had fun." My dad said.

"We sure did." I replied, still laughing.

"Well Junior, I was wondering if I could stay at your house for a while, well more like a week." Senior asked.

Immediately, the laughter stopped. Ziva spit out the water she was drinking, and my dad just stared. That was the moment Gibbs must have decided he really loved us. "Well, Mr. DiNozzo, we were actually wondering if you would be available for a week long undercover operation." He spoke.

My grandpa looked at me and Tony. "Are you two okay with that?" He asked us.

"Ya, that's fine!" We told him, attempting to be _nonchalant, but totally failing at it._

_ "Great, so when do I start?" He asked._

_ "Right Now." Gibbs said, winking at us._

_ I looked over at my dad and Ziva, we all took a sigh of relief at the same moment, and McGee started laughing. "What's so funny McProbie?!" My dad said._

_ "No-nothing." He said, still laughing._

_ By the end of the day, we were all exhausted and ready to go home. I began to wonder how Senior was doing when he came running down the stairs with his jacket. "I'm sorry Junior, but I have to go home, it's an emergency with my wife!" He called out._

_ "When, never mind." My dad whispered to himself._

I walked out of the car and into the house when I got home. I ran up to my room and got into my pajamas. I grabbed a pair of pink and teal plaid pants, and a teal tee shirt and threw my hair up into a messy bun. I walked back downstairs and smelt Chinese food. We all ate and watched a James Bond movie, until we fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, I heard my phone vibrating against the table. I picked it up and noticed that it was McGee. I answered it, looking at the time and sighed. "What McGee, it's 2AM!"

I heard someone sniffling, and knew it was him. It was weird, because I had never heard of him crying. "It's Abby, she's missing." He cried out. **(I know it's a little OOC, but that's okay!)**

"We'll be there in ten." I told him shaking my dad and Ziva awake.

"What Carmendy, do you know what time it is!" Tony said, angrily.

"Abby's missing! We have to be at McGee's in ten!" I shouted.

I ran upstairs and got dressed. I pulled on a pair of Ohio State Yoga Pants, with a red tank top and an Ohio State Sweatshirt. I grabbed my red toms and ran down the stairs, waiting for my dad. He ran out in jeans and an Ohio State Basketball sweatshirt.

Ziva was going to stay, because it was dangerous and she was dealing with four now instead of one. I got into the front passenger seat and we sped off.

We arrived to McGee's apartment. I got out of the car and we ran up to the floor. I knocked impatiently until he opened the door. I noticed he had been crying, which was very unlike any of us. "She was taken, she was here, I went to get something from the car, and she was gone when I got back. I have been trying to track her the whole time." He said.

"We'll help you. Tell us everything you know." I told McGee, while hugging him.

He told us about the case, then he looked at us and tears started pouring out his eyes again. "What is it?" I asked.

"She-She is pregnant." He replied and both me and my dad's mouths' hung open.

**Hope you like it! It's baby season at NCIS! Please Review! 60****th**** reviewer will get a shout out!**

_Review Replies:_

_Bubbles8231999:_

_I'm glad you like the way I introduced him. He will come back by the way! Thank you for reviewing! And please do again! Feel free to PM me with any ideas! Thank You!_

_~NCISLOVER25_

_JarleyTivaMcAbby:_

_Here's your update! Glad you like my story! I really appreciate having such great readers and reviewers! If you have any ideas, feel free to PM me! Thank you!_

_~NCISLOVER25_

_Rafa number one fan:_

_Glad you liked it! He will be back thought the story, I thought this was a great way to introduce him! Feel free to PM me with any ideas, suggestions, or whatever! Thank you!_

_~NCISLOVER25_

_Phnxgrl:_

_Thank you, and I am glad you love those parts! I really liked writing them! Thank you for being such a great reader and reviewer , and feel free to PM me if you have any ideas, suggestions or whatever! Thank you!_

_~NCISLOVER25_

_I3GodTivaNCIS:_

_Congratulations on being the 50__th__ reviewer! I'm glad you love it! I really am glad that people are liking my work! Feel free to PM me with any suggestions, ideas, or whatever! Thank you!_

_~NCISLOVER25_


	21. The Mission

**Authors Note: So, I am kind of sad that yesterday I only got two reviews…I was hoping for more. Also, I am going to ask again if anyone other than the amazing people who have helped me have any ideas. Thank you to everyone for sending me PM's if you did! I really appreciate the help! Please review! Thanks!**

**A special thanks to I3GodTivaNCIS and Bubbles8231999 for helping me with this idea. If you feel like I missed you, please let me know so you can get the credit you deserve!**

**Chapter 21: The Mission**

_"We'll help you. Tell us everything you know." I told McGee, while hugging him._

_He told us about the case, then he looked at us and tears started pouring out his eyes again. "What is it?" I asked._

_"She-She is pregnant." He replied and both me and my dad's mouths' hung open._

"WHAT?" I stammered out.

"We have been seeing each other for a while now, and she just found out she was pregnant at the doctors this morning." I looked over at my dad, still wide eyed.

"So, she found out she's pregnant, and now she's missing." I questioned.

"Ya, that's what happened." He replied.

"Well, then let's start working!" I told them.

I grabbed one of the seats around the computer system and stared at the tracker, and the points where there was a cell phone activated from the spot. McGee looked hopeful when he saw the tracker get another dot, and start tracking until his phone rang.

Tony looked over and gave him the phone, putting it on speaker as she gave me the be quiet signal. "Hello." Some man said on the other line.

"Hello?" McGee said, sounding worried, not having heard Abby's voice. I started the tracking system through the whole conversation. At the end though I got worried. "In order to get her back, you must send one million dollars to me within two weeks, she will be given her own luxury until then. My location is Rayleigh High School, the school where I teach." The strange voice said, hanging up, before I could a hit on where the phone was going.

I looked up from the computer and decided to break the awkward silence. "I have an idea." I whispered.

"What is your plan, considering neither of us have any better ideas." McGee said.

Here goes nothing, I thought. "I will go to the high school, posed as a student. There I will investigate every teacher and figure out which one it is. Then I will make him tell me where she is." I said, planning out what I could do.

"Do you think it'll work?" McGee asked.

"I think it just might." My dad replied.

That night, we made me a fake profile. With the help of McGee's computer smarts, I was now Carmen DiNardo. We worked until 0400 the next morning. Around 3 though, my dad had to go home to help out with Ziva. So I was here, trying to create my fake profile.

When we finished up. We made our way to Rayleigh High School, where I had to get approved for the school. We walked up to the big building, which was the High School. I knew what to expect, having gone through about seven years of schooling, before the whole incident with Eliza occurred. Now no one accepts me in their district, probably thinking I take after her.

I walked in with my dad and Ziva, who were under the alias's, Tony and Lisa DiNardo. We walked through the large doors. I looked around and took in a deep breath. I was wearing a coral ¾ sleeve shirt, with a pair of jeans and some coral colored wedges.

Eventually we made our way to the guidance office, where I had to get my schedule and everything for tomorrow, which was the day I was starting school. I got my schedule, map, and everything else I would need. On our way out, I overheard some freshmen looking girls talking about me.

I got into the car, and rolled down the window. It was April 10th, and it was so nice. Ziva held her stomach as we made our way to Wal-Mart to pick up ice cream. Her newest craving, which was actually normal for once. None of us could wait for the babies to be out. We were all so excited to have 3 little ones running around.

They were supposed to be born in late July, which meant that there was going to be a hot summer with a very pregnant Ziva. Neither me nor my dad were excited for that one. I decided that I was going to go in with them and get food. We needed some more groceries, because we had run out a couple days ago.

When we got home, I went to my room and put on my pajamas, which consisted of the same pants as last night, but with a hot pink shirt. I walked to the kitchen, where we ate dinner, having a conversation about what I was going to do tomorrow, and my route of the school. After we were all finished, I went up the stairs to go to bed. I had to wake up at 0500 the next morning, because I had to be at school by 7, and I still had to get the communication systems put on me.

The next morning, I got up bright and early and got into the shower. I thought about what I was going to do, because I had not been to school since the incident. I knew what I had to say, and I knew when to say it, so I was all set on that end.

When I got out, I dried my hair and left it at its naturally wavy state. Then I pulled on a pair of jeans and a white tank top. I then put my Ohio State sweatshirt over the top. I put on some makeup and my red toms and was ready to head out the door. I thought for a minute, shoving the schedule and map, along with a new folder into my black PINK backpack.

After we were all ready, we headed over to McGee's. He had called Abby in sick, so that no one would find out she was taken and jeopardize the mission. I stuck the one inch ear thing into my ear, and I have to admit, it felt kind of weird for the first few minutes.

When it was secured, we made it so that I could hear everything they said, and they could hear everything that was said to me. I grabbed my stuff from the counter, and walked over to the door, and into the car.

My dad dropped me off ten minutes later and wished me good luck. I made sure I had my phone, weapon and ID. They were hidden away in my bag, so that no one could find them on accident. Then I walked into the doors of the school.

**Remember to Review and PM me with ideas! I might give you a sneak peek into the story if you ask!**

_Review Replies:_

_JarleyTivaMcAbby:_

_ Thank you! I really appreciate getting reviews like that! They make me more excited to write the chapters for you all! If you have any ideas to make the story better, please PM me! Thank you for reviewing and Happy Reading!_

_~NCISLOVER25_

_Phnxgrl:_

_ I really love that you give me things that you think in the story are great! I am able to narrow down what people think, and maybe do some more with that later! If you have any other ideas, feel free to PM me some more! Thank you so very much for your reviews! I really appreciate them! _

_~NCISLOVER25_


	22. School…

**Authors Note: Hey, so I am sorry for like disappearing for a few days! I know this chapter is pretty bad, and VERY rushed, yet I had to get it out there, so that I can get on with the story! Also so that you don't think I went missing! Well, please PM me with ideas and names. Remember, I have triplets that I need to name, and I need a name for Abby's baby, which means four names! Please review! Thank you!**

**Chapter 22: School…..**

After I walked into the building, I walked over to my locker and grabbed my first hour book. I was only going to be here for a few days. Tops a couple weeks, yet I had to play it off. My lies were my life right now. After I walked over to the first hour room, I noticed that there was nothing out of the ordinary with my new teacher.

Once the bell rang, everyone in the class sat down. I took my seat in the back of the room. "Class, we have a new student. Carmen DiNardo, she is from, New York right?" He told them, looking at me.

"Yes, Manhattan." I replied smiling.

We started the class. I now remembered why I hated school. It was all quiet learning. I was used to throwing paper wads around the bullpen, but here, I had to be silent and work. It was so long and tedious, yet it was only first hour. I still had 6 more to go.

When class ended, the teacher went outside the room. I took that time to start searching through his desk. I looked around and saw nothing suspicious, so I walked out. Eventually, I made it to my next hour.

Once I got to seventh hour, I thought to myself, this is for Abby. I almost had someone against the wall already, seeing as it was only a few hours into my first day, I knew this was not going to end well.

I made it to my last hour English class. I walked in and sat down. I looked at the teachers desk while he was standing outside the classroom. I didn't see anything out of the blue, and I realized that I had not found anything interesting except that the Biology teacher was having an affair with the Principal.

Once the class was over, I walked out to where my dad was waiting. I looked at him and sighed. "Nothing." I told him, sadly.

We drove back to the Navy Yard. I walked into McGee. "Anything?" He questioned.

I shook my head sadly, and walked over to my desk, where I put my stuff down. It was another cold case day, so by 3, we were able to go home and relax. Instead, we all went straight over to McGee's house, for more clues to the "case".

Walking around the apartment, I finally realized we had nothing. We went home, where I went straight to bed.

**1 week and 5 days later**

The next morning, I pulled on my black sequined strapless top, with a pair of white jeans and black sequined heels. I did my hair and makeup and headed out the door, to my dad's car, where he was going to drop me off at school.

We were all going into panic mode. We had two days until we either had to find a million dollars, or I had to finish this undercover op. I looked over to my dad as I got out of the car. "Text me if you find anything." I told him as he speeded off in his mustang.

I went through the day, hoping that I would find something. It was last hour, and I had given up all hope of finding the man when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I opened the message from my dad, figuring that it was just a message asking if I found anything, but I got the total opposite.

The message read. _Your English teacher! He's the one. Get him now, before he can escape!_ I looked back up and met his eyes, putting my hand into my bag, reaching for my gun. "I think Carmendy over here has something," and I knew my cover had been blown.

I threw my phone over to the kid next to me, "Call the number that says Tony and tell him Abs. NOW!" I yelled, chasing the man out of the room, everyone staring at the gun in my hands.

I chased after the man for about a minute before I caught up with him. I had to take him alive, so that we could figure out where Abby was. I took my chance and shot him in the thigh. He fell over in pain and I stepped on his had with my heel. "You'll never find it." He told me.

"What?!" I asked.

He looked at his watch. "There's only 60 seconds left. I don't think you can even find it in that time."

I grasped what he was talking about, and ran back to the room, kicking off the heels so that I could make it faster. I reached the room and threw open every drawer there was. I opened every cabinet, and eventually I found it.

There was a bomb, ticking, and I had to disarm it, fast. I knew there was no time for me to wait for my dad. I looked at the complex wiring system, and back at the class of freshmen, who were counting on me to save their lives. I took the knife out of its hiding spot in the small of my back. I placed it to the red wire and closed my eyes. There was 5 seconds left, either this worked, or we all died.

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I heard people screaming and crying. I then cut through the wire with a lot of force, and was finally able to exhale once I heard the bomb stop. My dad and Gibbs choose that moment to come running in, shouting federal agents.

Looking at my dad, I ran up and hugged him. "I am never going back to high school!" I cried, as he looked at me wide eyed.

"Did you disarm that bomb?" He asked, sternly.

"Yes. We can talk about that later. He's in the hall." I said walking out to where the man was.

"Where is she!" I demanded.

"You will never figure out." He replied laughing.

I pulled out my gun and stuck it to his temple. "Really." I said.

"Fine. She's in the Embassy, room 526." He replied, shaking.

We all raced over to the embassy, where we busted through the doors, and to room 526. McGee kicked down the door and we noticed Abby in there, sleeping. Gibbs walked over there, and we got nervous when he got a weird face while trying to check her pulse.

**Like it?! Please review! Remember 60****th**** reviewer will get a special shout out! Please PM me with ideas if you have any also!**

_Review Replies:_

_Fecco2201:_

_I am very glad you like this story! I did my best to hurry, but I have not been posting for a few days. I have been very busy , and I hope you liked this chapter. Please review again, and feel free to PM me with any ideas! Thank you!_

_~NCISLOVER25_

_Phnxgrl:_

_I hope this chapter was good for her time at school! I really appreciate all of your help with everything. I really am glad that you do the small little things you like, it makes it easier for me to focus on things that readers like! Thank you!_

_~NCISLOVER25_

_JarleyTivaMcAbby:_

_Thank you so much for that compliment! I really appreciate hearing that from my readers and I am more than happy that it is coming from you guys. I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you sooo much! Also feel free to PM me some ideas, and or names that I could use! Remember, I have triplets to name soon! Thank you!_

_~NCISLOVER25_

_Bubbles8231999:_

_Actually, it was me who had that idea…A good one for once! Thank you for all of your help! I really appreciate it and hope that you liked this chapter. It is not the best, as I am in a hurry to get it done, but I hope it's OK at least! Thank you!_

_~NCISLOVER25_

_Rafa number one fan:_

_I am glad you like this story! I know this is probably one of the worse chapters, because I was in a hurry to get it done and posted so it doesn't look like I disappeared! I promise they will be better, and not as rushed! Thank you and feel free to PM me with ideas and names! Remember, I have triplets coming up! Thank you!_

_~NCISLOVER25_


	23. Hospital…Time 2

**Authors Note: I am sooooo sorry for not posting! I have started up my busy life once again, and I have to make some changes. I WILL NOW BE POSTING ONCE A WEEK, or 2 times a week. I am soo sorry to make you guys wait! If you have any problems with it, please PM me, and tell me your opinions! It is very hard to keep up with everything! Thank you, and pleas review!**

**Chapter 23: Hospital…Time 2**

We raced to the hospital. Pulling in, I noticed that it was the same one that I had been in just a little while ago. I still had no shoes on, because we had run from the school, where I had previously kicked them off, to the hotel.

I looked in the glove compartment, I looked in the glove department. I was sitting in the front, because both McGee and Gibbs were in the back trying to get Abby to wake up. I found the pair of black flip flops I had stuffed in there a few weeks ago when I decided to change shoes midday, and put them on.

Before I knew what was happening, I jumped out of the car with orders from, well everyone, and ran in to get someone to come outside. I ran into the ER unit and saw the lady who had been my nurse when I was in the hospital standing at the receptionist desk. "Carmendy? I didn't think I would see you in here for a while!" She said to me, worriedly.

"It's not me, I need help, out in the car." I huffed out, out of breath from the whole run here.

She immediately ran outside grabbing a doctor and gurney on the way. I followed closely after her and we made it back to the car where she started to put Abby onto the gurney. My dad left to go park the car, and I walked in with McGee and Gibbs, well more like ran.

_15 minutes later_

We had just gotten into the hospital chairs when McGee started to have a panic attack. Then I looked into the room Abby was in and saw a bunch of doctors and heard them shouting. I looked at Gibbs and we started talking in thoughts.

I grabbed McGee's wrist and walked him over down the hallway. We walked to the cafeteria, but I was silent until he was ready to talk. "What if she's not okay?" He asked me.

I looked up at his sad expression. "She'll be okay. I promise. Remember what happened to me, and they fixed me up, just like new." I told him as we walked into the cafeteria.

I got myself a bag of chips, while I got McGee a package of nutter butters. I also got 3 coffees and one mocha, the mocha for me of course! My phone gave me the texting signal, so I checked it. There was a message from my dad. _She's stable now, you guys can come back. _I took a sigh of relief as we walked back.

Once we got back to the waiting area, I walked over with the drink tray to my dad and Gibbs, giving them their cups of coffee. While I was holding out the drink tray, my dad reached for my mocha. I quickly grabbed it from his hands before he took a sip from it, and gave him his drink. "Nice try." I laughed, sipping from the straw.

We waited for McGee to calm down, and we went in to see Abby. Neither me or my dad mentioned the baby. I watched everyone's reaction to being in the hospital for a second time in much to close proximity.

After a while, a nurse came in. "Sorry, but visitor hours are over, we are only able to permit one person to stay." She told us.

Me and my dad walked out of the room, with Gibbs following us. I got into the car, the back seat this time, and we started to drive to the Navy Yard.

As soon as we walked out of the elevator Ziva waddled over and started to yell at us. "Why do none of you answer your phones! First you guys go racing out of the building, then I see on the news that 'Carmen DiNardo' disarmed a bomb, then I call to see how what happened, and none of you bother to pick up!" She yelled. "Where's McGee!"

We all looked at her wide eyed."Well Zi, we found Abby, and she is in the hospital, along with McGee." My dad replied.

She looked at us all, and said, "Oh." Then walked over to her desk.

Gibbs looked at us all. "Go home." He barked.

"You sure boss?" My dad replied.

"Yes, now go before I change my mind." Gibbs said.

I had nothing to get, so I just followed my dad and Ziva out the door. Until I heard Gibbs.

"And by the way Carmendy, good job." He shouted.

I smiled and looked forward. "Thank you!" I yelled back, realizing that he finally accepted me as an agent.

After the drive home, we finally made it home. Once we got in the door, I laid down on the couch, and waited for the pizza my dad had just called in to get here. I reached for the remote and turned on TV. I watched random shows for about twenty minutes until the pizza arrived.

We sat down and ate, talking about what happened that day, and names for the babies. We decided already that we were going to make them as original, for example we were not going to name them Tali, or Jennifer. As that would remind them of things that we did not want to go back into.

Ziva wanted to name them all with the same letter, and I think she was leaning on the letter A at the moment. I was racking my brain trying to find names, so that we could stop having this conversation every waking moment of the day.

I pulled out my phone and went onto the names website. I looked at some of the weird names then came across one that was Italian, and I thought that Ziva would like it. "Aria? It means, oh here we go, an elaborate vocal solo, the type usually performed in operas." I asked.

Immediately they both stopped eating. "Okay, I can keep looking, no need to flip if you don't like it." I told them, awkwardly.

"No, it's perfect." Ziva said.

My dad just smiled. "Yes! We just have to figure out the genders. One down two to go! When is your next appointment Zi?" He said.

Ziva walked over to the calendar and her eyes got all wide. "I totally forgot! It's tomorrow!"

I laughed silently to myself. Then I remembered that I had to go too.

The next morning we got up and I got ready to go with my dad and Ziva to the hospital for the appointment. I got dressed in my blue and gray sundress with blue sandals. I left my hair down and did my makeup. Then I put on my necklace and walked out to the living room.

We got in the car and made our way to the doctor's office in the hospital building. Ziva walked up to the receptionist to sign in for her appointment. I started to lower myself in my seat when people started giving me weird looks, probably thinking that we were here for me.

After a while of waiting, we were brought back to the room where they did the tests. Eventually the doctor came in, and we waited as she did the ultrasound for the magic words. "Would you like to know the genders?" She asked.

"Yes." We all said at the same time.

"Well, you are having ….. (TO BE CONTINUED)

**Again, I'm sorry for my absence. Please read my Authors note above if you have not! It's really important this time! Also Review!**

_Review Replies:_

_Phnxgrl:_

_I'm glad to hear that you love it! I really appreciate all that you do for helping me! I am sorry for not posting, but I have been very busy! Also, read my first Authors Note if you have not, no, I am not abandoning the story, but, just read it. You can PM me still though, and I will get back to you ASAP! Thank you!  
~NCISLOVER25_

_Rafa number one fan:_

_Thank you for the names! I really appreciate any help I can get! If you have any other ideas feel free to PM me with them, I will get back to you ASAP! I am sorry for not posting, but I have been very busy! Also, read my first Authors Note if you have not, no, I am not abandoning the story, but, just read it. Thank you sooo much and don't forget to review!_

_~NCISLOVER25_

_Bubbles8231999:_

_I am so glad you didn't think it was rushed. I wasn't sure, because it was well, a week almost in one chapter! I am sorry for not posting, but I have been very busy! Also, read my first Authors Note if you have not, no, I am not abandoning the story, but, just read it. You can PM me still though, and I will get back to you ASAP! Thank you for everything, and don't forget to review!_

_~NCISLOVER25_

_ :_

_I love to get first time reviewers! Thank you for reviewing! If you have any ideas PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE PM me with them, I will get back to you ASAP! I am sorry for not posting, but I have been very busy! Also, read my first Authors Note if you have not, no, I am not abandoning the story, but, just read it. Thank you sooo much! Please Review Again!_


End file.
